Divided Souls
by Autobot-at-Heart
Summary: Optimus Prime and Sky met for a reason. They share a bond known like none before. When it is discovered that Sky has an ancient and innate power within her, Optimus must protect her from Megatron and his Decepticons at all costs - their bond will be tested to the limit. I do not own Transformers!
1. Prologue

I wrapped my jacket tightly around my shoulders as the cold air swirled in pretty patterns, leaving its icy kisses on my cheek. I turned out of the diner car park, bringing my scarf up over my mouth and nose, breathing into it so my face was warm. The chilly February night embraced me, but I wasn't fazed by the darkness. I heard footsteps behind me, but paid no mind to them. I'd had a good shift at work today, it was pay day and my payslip envelope was a little thicker than usual, so I had one more reason to be happy this evening. Charlie, my boss had complained lightly about his wife's ridiculous cravings during her pregnancy, but the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about her showed that he didn't mind at all. I smiled as I walked down the country road, the diner I worked in was quite far out from town, and the main customers were truck drivers with protruding beer bellies. I thought of the mountain of school work waiting for me in a neat pile on my desk at home, and I felt the smile slide off of my face. Suddenly I was aware of someone standing close behind me, too close for someone you don't know.

'Hey gorgeous, you all right?' I nodded without meeting his gaze and sped up my pace slightly, resisting the urge to look behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another man approaching from my left, winking at the other man. They came together and blocked my path, looking down at me and I couldn't help but feel intimidated by the large men. I kept my eyes down and tried to sidle past them, but one of the men placed his hand on my wrist, his large thick fingers overlapping. The other man placed his hand on the small of my back, and together they herded me to the side of a large red and blue truck that was parked in the diner's car park. He slammed me up against the side roughly, placing a large hand over my mouth. My hands gripped the skirt of my uniform, pulling it down as far as it would go, but the other man yanked them away, holding both of my wrists in one of his hands. 'This'll just be quick darlin'' I heard the terrifying sound of his zip coming undone, and then was distracted by the sound of the truck's passenger door bursting open. A tall man jumped out onto the dusty car park floor, and he towered over the other two men. He had a Stetson hat on, and ice blue eyes that glared pure disgust at the two men restraining me. He had to be at least '6"5 tall and he looked from one man to the other.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now let the young lady go, and we'll say no more about it.'

'Now I don't think this is any of your business son.' The man holding my wrists said, trying to intimidate Mr Stetson. Mr Stetson took a step forward.

'I can make it my business.' His voice was achingly low, carrying the undertones of his threat. I swallowed loudly and the man dropped my wrists. The other guy zipped his jeans back up and spat at the feet of Mr Stetson as they both left. Slowly I sank to my knees, trying unsuccessfully to control my breathing. I was vaguely aware of Mr Stetson lifting me into the cab of his truck and shutting the door behind me.

'Thank you Sir.' I whispered, feeling enormous gratification to this man who had kept me safe from those two...I stopped myself there, not allowing my thoughts to run away with me. I turned to face him, and panicked when I saw that he wasn't there. 'Hello?'

'Don't worry; you are quite safe with me.'

'Where have you gone?'

'I am still here, the man you saw was merely an illusion...a holoform. Would you care to accompany me for a short drive? I will explain everything.'

'Okay.' I whispered, and the seatbelt came across and buckled me in seemingly of its own accord. And then we drove forward into the night.


	2. Chapter One (TFP)

**Chapter One **

'I'm not entirely sure I should be doing this. I mean, I'm very grateful for your intervention, but I don't know you, and now your truck is seemingly driving on its own.' I failed to add that I was also a lot calmer than I felt I should be, considering what had just happened.

'Rest assured young one, I am driving and am in perfect control.' I heard a smile in his voice. I did not answer, but retreated further within myself. We journey in silence for half an hour, the soothing rumble of the engine making me feel perfectly safe. We pulled over to the edge of a vast cliff, and my door clicked open, so I took this as my cue to get out. I jumped out lightly, the gravel crunching beneath my feet as I landed. The door shut behind me and I turned around to face the truck and was shocked to see its grill split in two, and then I watched the whole thing shift and rise up and up. Gears and metal clanged and scraped together, groaning with the effort. The end result was a strikingly humanoid shape, silhouetted against the glow of the moon. It was so huge that I had trouble comprehending it. The great head turned down to look at me, and it bore no inclination that it was about to attack. I took a step forward, and at the same time the giant knelt down.

'You are the truck...the man?' A single nod answered my question.

'The man you saw was merely an illusion, a holographic image. I must ask, are you alright? I am worried for you after your encounter with those men tonight.' At this, he shifted forward, his enormous hand coming toward me. His massive index finger moved to my chin, and he gently tilted my face up so that I was looking him directly in the eye. His eyes were great Cerulean blue orbs, and I felt that they looked directly into my soul. I shifted back instinctively, slightly uneasy as several tonnes of metal hovered just a few feet above my head. He seemed to notice this, and shifted so that he was kneeling, and then very slowly lowered himself onto his front, so he ended up lying on his stomach (can robots have stomachs?) with his chin resting on his hands. I lowered myself so that I was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. Though he lowered himself slowly and gently onto the ground, it still rumbled faintly under his weight. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before I got the guts to speak up.

'I want to say thank you, for what you did tonight, I really appreciate it.' The great robot responded by smiling at me gently.

'I suppose you must be feeling very confused at the moment. I'll try to make it quick for you. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of a sentient group of robotic organisms known as the Autobots. We are from a planet far from Earth that is called Cybertron. We are here to protect your planet from the Decepticons.' He stopped here, waiting for me to respond. I took it all in. Extra-terrestrial robots? Deceptiwhats? I was distracted by a movement on the floor, and looked down to see his hand move toward me, palm up. I looked up at him in alarm. 'It's okay, I won't hurt you. You are quite safe with me; one of the most fundamental rules of the Autobots is to safeguard other sentient life forms.' I swallowed loudly, trying to get past the big lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

'Have you ever held a person before? It's just...I don't want to be dropped.' Optimus chuckled gently and smiled at me again.

'I have, but I promise that I won't drop you.'

'Okay..' I said non-convincingly whilst stepping on to his palm. He waited until I was fully on before he lifted his hand. Automatically I grabbed onto his thumb for support, then let go just as quickly, not knowing how he would feel about me holding onto it. His hand was made of metal, but it looked different to the rest of the metal that covered his body. He raised the hand that I was on to his face and I was able to look him properly in the eye.

'What's your name?'

'Sky. My name's Sky.' I knelt down on his palm and steadied myself with both hands. Optimus nodded and smiled once more.

'That's a nice name. It suits you.' I looked down, embarrassed by the praise. 'Forgive me for saying this, but you are so tiny! I know another human being, and he is nowhere near as small as you.' I couldn't help but laugh.

'Well you're not exactly tiny yourself,' I said with a smile on my face.

'I know, but I didn't appreciate how small you are compared to Agent Fowler.'

'Who's Agent Fowler? And I'm only 5'0" anyway.'

'Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world.'

'Our? We? Is there more of you?'

'Yes there are more of us. Currently there are five Autobots on Earth, including myself.' I nodded at this new piece of information, looking around. 'Forgive me Sky, but by remaining here I am putting us both at risk from being spotted by both Decepticons and other humans. With your permission, I will take you back to my base and have my medic check you over, for I fear that this evening's events with those men and meeting myself may have put you in shock.' He didn't give me the chance to reply but picked me up in his other hand. He smiled wryly at my startled expression. I held onto his index finger as he wrapped his fingers gently around my body. I thought he would put me back down on the ground, but he started to get to his feet, rising higher and higher.

'Whoa!' I exclaimed, my grip tightening on his finger. He chuckled softly.

'Easy Sky. I'm not going to drop you.' When Optimus was on his feet, he gently lowered me back toward the ground. 'I'm going to transform back to my vehicular mode now.' I nodded and stepped back, not knowing if he needed a lot of space. His body began to fold in on itself, and the sound of metal scraping against metal rang in my ears once more. A perfectly ordinary looking big rig truck stood before me again, looking as if it had just rolled fresh off of the assembly line. The passenger door swung open and I climbed in. Optimus started the engine and rolled onto the smooth tarmac, heading westward. I watched the mountains roll quietly by bathed in the silver light of the moon. I wondered idly what Optimus's medic would be like. Would he be a robot like Optimus? Optimus had said that there were currently five Autobots on Earth including himself. Would his medic be male or female? I racked my brain trying to think back to my childhood, thinking of the cartoons I had watched as a child. None that I could remember had ever been of the sci-fi genre. I decided to ask Optimus.

'Optimus?'

'Yes Sky?'

'What's your medic like?'

'Ratchet? He's..' Optimus paused for a moment, seemingly struggling to find the right word. 'Ratchet is unique.' I smiled at his diplomatic response to my question. I responded with another.

'In what way?' Optimus gained speed as we pulled onto the freeway.

'What you have to understand about Ratchet is that he's seen a lot of war. With war comes death and devastation. You have to keep in mind that he wasn't able to save every one of our number that was wounded. Ratchet comes across as stern and cynical, and to a certain extent he is – as we all are. But he is also a most trusted friend. His Spark has always been in the right place.' It was clear from Optimus's voice that he greatly respected his medic, and I decided that I would do the same. After a brief silence, Optimus spoke up again. 'I suppose I had better tell you about the rest of my team so it won't be..so overwhelming when you meet them. You know about Ratchet, the medic. Next there is Bulkhead. He is a fearless warrior and will always fight for those who need it or request it. He is not always the most thoughtful of individuals, but he always does the right thing in the end. Then there is Bumblebee. He is my scout and a highly capable one indeed. He is stealthy and agile, with one of the purest Sparks it has been my pleasure to know. His voice box was permanently damaged during battle, so he is unable to speak. Lastly there is Arcee. She is the smallest out of all of us, and also the fastest. She is lethal in combat and is fiercely protective of anybody that she works with. She is also my Second in Command. I think you'll like her.' There was a smile in his voice, and I smiled in turn.

'Are we nearly there?' I asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound like a whiny child.

'Not far now. I'll come off at the next exit and then it is 3.6 miles from there.' Don't worry Sky; you'll be quite safe with me I can assure you. Though it will probably be best if I carry you at the base so you don't accidentally get underfoot...' His voice trailed off uncomfortably and I was sure we both had the same mental image in our heads at that moment. I swallowed loudly.

'Are the others as big as you?' I practically whispered the question, not wanting to offend him. Optimus surprised me by responding with a light chuckle.

'No, I am the biggest, tallest – however you want to put it. Though I might add that you are exceptionally small for a human.' I had to smile at that. Charlie was always teasing me about my height, or lack of it and Dad liked the fact that I was small because...

I stopped myself there, taking in a sharp breath. Optimus noticed and decelerated slightly. 'Sky? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine Optimus' I replied, though my voice was wobbly. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that we had left the freeway. It was dark outside, but I was able to see from Optimus's headlights that we were on a dirt road. Looming in front of us was a huge tower of rock, and I thought childishly if I stood at the top then I could touch the moon. I was about to say something as Optimus drove past a stop sign without slowing when I realised he was headed straight for the huge rock in front of us. Instinctively I reached over and grabbed the wheel but it didn't budge.

'Don't worry Sky' Optimus said as the cliff wall in front of us came down to reveal a tunnel going into the rock itself. I couldn't help but gasp. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself to meet the other Autobots.


	3. Chapter Two (TFP)

**Chapter Two **

I squirmed uncomfortably in Optimus's palm while he contacted the other Autobots over his comm. link to come into the main room of the base. Optimus seemed to sense my nerves and looked down at me encouragingly, his great blue eyes gazing at me kindly.

'Do not worry Sky. Everything will be fine.'

I sat bolt upright when I heard heavy metal footsteps come from a corridor to the left of Optimus and me. The first to emerge from the shadows was a reddish orange and white robot. He had an intelligent looking face with red eyebrow crests above each eye. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he muttered something that sounded like 'for the love of Primus.' After him came an army green robot who was oddly proportioned. He had a large bulky body and long arms but extremely short legs when I compared him to Optimus and the other robot. Next emerged a small blue robot who had a distinctly feminine shape. She was small and delicate, but had an unmistakable air of toughness about her. She was positively tiny compared to Optimus, her head barely brushing the top of waist. Lastly came a yellow robot with black racing stripes across his chest and back. He had an eager friendly face, and his eyes seemed to be smiling warmly at me, for he had no mouth. Optimus named them in the order that they had come into the room.

'Sky, meet my fellow Autobots. This is Ratchet, my medic. Here we have Bulkhead. Bulkhead is an ex-wrecker. The Wreckers were once a team that operated separately from the Autobots, but they were wholly on our side. The Wreckers accepted missions that no one else would. This is Arcee, my Second in Command and an extremely talented fighter. Last but certainly not least, we have Bumblebee. Bumblebee is my young scout.' At this, Bumblebee beeped excitedly and stood on tiptoe to get a better look (he was only slightly taller than Arcee). Ratchet stepped forward with a stern frown on his face.

'Optimus. I really must protest. Bringing a _human _into the base? What was going through your processor?' Bumblebee stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Ratchet's shoulder, but Ratchet merely shook him off. Ratchet's eyes kept switching from Optimus to me, and I shrank away from him, feeling slightly intimidated. I was surprised that Ratchet spoke to his leader with such boldness, but perhaps that was the norm where the Autobots were from. Not one of the other Autobots had saluted Optimus and I filed that thought away in readiness to ask Optimus later. Optimus responded surprisingly calmly to Ratchet's sudden outburst.

'Ratchet. This is Sky, a young female human I encountered whilst out on patrol tonight. She was being harassed by two male humans, and I believe that they would have caused her harm had I not stepped in. I couldn't just stand by and watch it happen whilst it was in my power to stop it. I did not reveal my true form to Sky until we were well away from any populated areas. I brought her back here because I did not want her to be alone after tonight's events, and I wish for you to check her over as I believe she's in some mild shock.'

'Optimus, I have very limited knowledge of human biology and of their medical science.'

'I realise that old friend, but perhaps you can scan her vital statistics?' Ratchet nodded and Optimus placed me onto a raised platform. Ratchet then raised his arm and a thin line appeared just above his wrist. From this thin line emanated a green light that changed to red when it passed over my body.

'Her heart rate is a bit fast, but otherwise she is fine. Though my scan picked up a number of bruises on her torso.' I didn't want Ratchet to expand on this, so I spoke up quickly.

'Thank you Ratchet. I do appreciate this.' I nodded at him with what I hoped was an approximation of a smile. It felt very forced. Ratchet looked surprised that I was addressing him directly.

'You're err...welcome. It was my pleasure.' I felt compelled to reassure Ratchet that I wasn't all bad.

'Um Ratchet?' He turned to look at me, a wary look on his face.

'Yes?'

'I just want you to know that I'm not a threat to you or the others. You and Optimus have my word that I will not tell anyone about you. It might sound dramatic, but Optimus did save me tonight, and if the only way I can repay that favour is with my silence, then I will gladly do so.' At my words, Ratchet's facial expression changed from stern to pleasantly surprised.

'You wouldn't tell anyone of our existence?'

'No. Optimus has done me a great kindness this evening, and it would be a poor way of showing my thanks if I were to tell anybody of your existence.'

'Thank you very much. That means a lot that you say that. I want to apologise for my earlier behaviour; I don't react very well to newcomers, so please accept my apology.' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'I will gladly accept your apology Ratchet.' Ratchet nodded at Optimus and me, and then left the room via one of the side corridors. Optimus reached up and offered me his palm, and I climbed on after a second's hesitation. He left through the same corridor as Ratchet had, but turned left into a huge doorway, so huge he didn't even have to stoop. We came into a large room with a single computer like the one in the main room, and a large raised platform in the back left corner. Optimus went over to this and sat down on it, wrapping all his fingers firmly around me and placing me next to him. I winced a little as his strong fingers made contact with the bruises on my ribs and back. The pressure wasn't strong, but these bruises were less than a day old, so they were still very tender to the touch. Optimus noticed and looked down at me in alarm.

'Have I hurt you Sky?' I struggled to quickly think of a coherent response.

'Um no, I just..' I couldn't think of anything to say, and I was sure the panic was evident on my face. Optimus gently scooped me up so that I was sitting as you would on a chair, my legs dangling over the side of his hand.

'Sky, please tell me. Have I hurt you? My audio receptors detected the sound of your pain as I picked you up.' I sighed, not meeting his penetrating gaze. Ratchet's scan had already picked up my bruises, and I could only avoid questions for so long.

'No Optimus, you just touched my bruises, and they're still quite tender from yesterday.' Optimus's 'eyebrows' rose in confusion.

'What happened to you yesterday?' It was as if Optimus's question had unlocked a secret door. I wanted to tell Optimus everything, something inside of me was telling me to do so.

'You want me to tell you?' Optimus nodded earnestly, waiting for me to continue. 'I live with my father, it's just the two of us in the house and he's not the easiest man to live with. He doesn't have a job, so I'm the only one bringing money into the house. My job doesn't pay very well, but I'm saving up to go to school. If I don't get dinner on the table quickly enough or pay the subscription bill to his favourite sports channel, he'll get...' I hesitated here, wondering if I should continue.

'He'll get what Sky?' Optimus prompted gently.

'He'll get violent with me.' I whispered. 'He's how I got these bruises,' and I slowly lifted my t-shirt to just below my bra strap, then I carefully turned around in Optimus's palm so that my back was to him. I heard him murmur something softly, but I couldn't make out what it was. I felt his cool fingers gently stroke the outline of each inky bruise. It was the gentlest way I'd ever been touched in my life and it brought tears to my eyes. I pulled my top back down and turned to face Optimus again. The expression on Optimus's face was one of sheer horror and disgust.

'Your father did this to you?' I nodded, hastily wiping my eyes. Optimus shook his great head and his other hand clenched into a tight fist. 'But humans are supposed to protect and cherish their young, not harm them.' I smiled at him sadly.

'You're right Optimus, parents are supposed to look after their children. You'll be sad to find out that a large number of the population hurt their kids.' Optimus ran one finger down my cheek, and I leant into his touch, craving more of the tender contact.

'He shall harm you no more Sky. I shall protect you from him from now on.'

I nearly fainted with relief.


	4. Chapter Three (TFP)

**Chapter Three**

I was interrupted from my relieved reverie by a sudden beeping noise. I looked around in alarm, waiting for smoke and flames to come seeping around the corner. Optimus came and gently scooped me into his palm before walking briskly back to the main communications room. I held onto his fingers with both hands whilst kneeling, struggling not to bounce with the motion of his light jog.

'What is it?' I asked nervously, looking up to see what his facial expression was.'

'It is a proximity sensor letting us know that someone has landed on top of the silo. It is most likely Agent Fowler. However I fear he will not take my contact with you lightly.' I didn't reply but swallowed loudly, sinking back down in his palm. 'It'll be alright Sky, I promise.' There was a long pillar in the centre of the communications room, and it stopped on a balcony like structure that was level with most of the Autobots. Of course Optimus towered over it, but that couldn't be helped. I gathered that there was a lift in the pillar, and that Agent Fowler was now coming down in it. Optimus stood still and looked straight at the lift doors, and I tried to do the same from his palm. As I stood, my legs wobbled beneath me and I fell back onto my bum. Optimus gently pushed me back into an upright position with two fingers of his other hand. The lift doors opened to reveal a stocky man with dark skin and curly black hair. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a grey suit jacket. His tie was black with yellow and red stripes. His gaze went straight to Optimus, and to be fair to the man he didn't flinch or show any signs of being intimidated by Optimus and his fellow Autobots. Then his gaze fell on me. I gave a feeble smile and half-heartedly waved, but the look on his face told me there was no point even trying. I honestly thought that he was going to implode.

'Contact with civilians? I have cleared up a lot of your mistakes in the past Prime, but this is something that I cannot condone! Hand her over, and she'll be taken into federal custody. Of course it'll mean a tonne of paperwork for me, I can't exactly wipe her memory can I? You could do it for me Prime, but I'll be surprised if we could find a pen big enough for ya!' His tone of voice was full of annoyance and resentment. To say that he was angry about me being there would be an understatement. I was surprised at the rudeness to Optimus, especially as Optimus could crush him to a pile of flesh and bones if he wanted to. However, Optimus's calm demeanour never wavered.

'Hear me Agent Fowler. Please let me explain?' Agent Fowler just nodded and flopped down into a faded brown sofa, having a bit of a face palm moment.

Optimus then raised the hand that I was sitting on to his shoulder; he then took me between two fingers and placed me gently on his shoulder. From the new height, I quickly moved to Optimus's face and held on tightly. He chuckled quietly, and I let go. His smile told me that it was okay, so I held on once more.

'Sky, this is the liaison that I was telling you about, Agent Fowler. Agent Fowler, this is my charge-' at this Agent Fowler jumped off of the sofa, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

'Charge?! So you're just taking random civilians and calling them your 'charges'?! I don't think so. Hand her over right now.'

'Agent Fowler, may I remind you that you were going to let me explain?' Optimus motioned for Agent Fowler to sit down once more and he did so, blowing air out of his mouth at the same time. Before Agent Fowler could respond, Optimus carried on talking.

'As I was saying, Agent Fowler, this is my charge; Sky.' At this Agent Fowler briefly inclined his head to me, and I again offered a feeble smile. 'A few hours ago I was on patrol in a sparsely populated area. I had parked in a 'truck stop' - I believe it is called that anyway, as I felt I blended in more suitably. I then witnessed Sky coming out of the building, obviously intending to go home. She was then followed by two men who were a bit close to her for my liking, but as I am not wholly familiar with human customs as of yet, I presumed it to be suitable behaviour. She did not acknowledge the two men, but had no choice but to when they pushed her up against my vehicular mode. One of the men restrained her so that she could not get away, whilst the other started to take off his lower clothing. He undid his zip I believe. It was at that point that I chose to intervene. I activated my holoform and told the men to leave her alone, and they begrudgingly obliged. I then offered to drive Sky somewhere quiet so that she could recover from her..encounter. I then proceeded to take her to a perfectly secluded environment so that there was minimal risk of me being spotted in my bipedal form. I then transformed in front of her and told her who I was, about the Autobots, Decepticons and what we are all doing on Earth. I then took her back to base where Ratchet scanned her and confirmed that she was in a light shock due to the evening's events. She then met the other Autobots and then came with me to my quarters, and then we met you.'

I hoped Agent Fowler never gambled or played cards, because he had a really crap poker face. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide circles.

'Please excuse my earlier protestations Prime. I see now why you had to step in. Are you okay miss?' He asked, moving his gaze from Optimus to me.

'I'm fine thank you. Agent Fowler, I promise not to tell another living soul about the Autobots, I'll sign anything you want me to. Just please let me stay for a few days.'

'I don't see why you can't, as long as you don't get in the way of day to day work...no offence.' He said, offering a guilty smile.

'What's the day to day work?' At this point, Bulkhead exploded into the room.

'CRUSHIN' DECEPTICON TAILPIPES!' The monstrous volume of his voice made me jump. Optimus noticed this and hastily removed me from his shoulder; perhaps for fear that I might fall off. It _was _a pretty big drop. 'Oops. Sorry Sky.' Bulkhead said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

'It's okay.' I said with a smile.

'Excuse me, Sky? Have we met somewhere before?' I turned at the sound of Agent Fowler's voice, and I rapidly wracked my brain to find any reference to this man who thought he knew me.

'I don't think so sir, I would've remembered you had we met before.' Then his eyes widened again, and a broad smile broke onto his face.

'You're right. I haven't met you before, but I've met your replica. Sky, I used to date your mother a long time ago.'


	5. Chapter Four (TFP)

**Chapter Four **

I felt the blood drain from my face.

'You used to date my mother?' Agent Fowler nodded, still with the large smile on his face.

'Yes, we met when she was interning for the Army Applications Office where I was an Army Ranger. It was about twenty years ago. How is she?' His question left my mouth dry, and my throat constricted as I tried to fight back tears.

'I haven't seen my mother for a long time Agent Fowler. I don't know where she is, so neither do I know how she is. She might be dead for all I know.' I saw his eyes widen in shock at my words.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean exactly what I say Agent Fowler; I haven't seen my mother since I was four years old. She left one night, and didn't come back. I've had no contact with her for almost fifteen years.' Agent Fowler reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and used it to wipe his brow on which a few beads of sweat had formed.

'Well..for what it's worth, you look just like her when I knew her. You've got the same jet black hair.' I didn't know how to respond to that. Agent Fowler was clearly fond of my mother, and I had mixed feelings about her. On one hand, I was desperate to know her more and find out what she was like as a person. The other part of me hated her for leaving me with that cruel man who only let me stay in that house because I cooked, cleaned and brought in the money. My hand subconsciously went to the newest set of bruises.

'When you knew her…was there anyone else on the scene?'

'Your mother wasn't that sort of woman Sky. But now that you mention it, there was one guy who used to follow her around all the time. Please excuse me for asking, but how old are you?'

'I'm nineteen Agent Fowler.' He didn't answer but merely grunted, his brow furrowed in thought.

'Prime. Could I please talk to Sky alone?' Optimus looked down at me, waiting for my answer. I certainly didn't want to talk to Agent Fowler on my own, especially when I presumed that the conversation would be about my non-existent mother. I gave a tiny shake of my head.

'I'm afraid I can't let that happen Agent Fowler. I would like to be present, Sky has been through a lot tonight, and I think it would help if she had a familiar face to back her up.' Agent Fowler snorted in response to Optimus's request.

'A familiar face?! She's known you for all of what? Four, five hours?' Optimus just smiled through Agent Fowler's tirade.

'That's as it may be, but I've known her for four or five hours longer than you have Agent Fowler. Let us leave the decision up to Sky. Sky, would you like me to be present during your discussion with Agent Fowler?' I nodded, wrapping my arm tightly around his thumb. Agent Fowler sighed and nodded in defeat. Optimus motioned for the others to leave, and they did so, fairly quietly. Optimus walked over to the raised platform upon which Agent Fowler was standing and reached out his hand. When he didn't step on, Optimus gently curled his fingers around Agent Fowler and lifted him into the air. He started to protest, but Optimus only walked a few steps to the examination berth and sat down on it, placing me and Agent Fowler next to him. Though he let go of Agent Fowler, he left his hand curled loosely around me, pulling me to lean against his thigh.

'Why did you ask if there was anyone else on the scene? What do you know?'

'I think that the guy you mentioned is my father. Clarence?' I offered the name as a question, and Agent Fowler considered it.

'Now you mention it, that name does sound familiar. He cornered Roxy one day, I don't know what he said, but the next day she came to tell me it was over. I didn't see her again after that, only a letter came to my apartment to tell me how sorry she was. And you say you're nineteen? She couldn't have been with Clarence long before she fell pregnant with you then.'

'Yes, you're right. My dad is…a violent person. If he doesn't get his way he won't hesitate to hit you.' Agent Fowler's eyes widened.

'Has he ever hit you?' I nodded and my hand found Optimus's finger, seeking the comfort that he provided.

'Yes, he had hit me before Agent Fowler. But, if it's okay with you, I don't want to talk about it anymore.' Agent Fowler flushed and looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed.

'Yes of course, I'm sorry Sky. I need to be getting on any way. Prime, good to see you again. Optimus inclined his head to Agent Fowler, and the brief silence was broken by my stomach emitting a thunderous growl. Optimus looked down at me in alarm. Agent Fowler suppressed a laugh. 'Prime,' he said, stepping forward with a plain black wallet in his hand. 'Do me a favour and get her something to eat. She must be starving.' I looked up at Optimus as he took the wallet from Agent Fowler.

'Agent Fowler, I cannot take your money. I-' Agent Fowler cut him off there saying,

'It's not my money Prime. It's Government money that is supposed to be used in emergencies. In case you 'bots ever need your afts saved. You can count this as an emergency. Now, I have a date with a lovely little lady who likes to be called paperwork. Look after her Prime.' He said, nodding to me, and then he was gone. My stomach rumbled once more, and Optimus handed me the wallet.

'You'd best look after this Sky, it's a bit small for me to be keeping safe.' I nodded and tucked it into the front pocket of my work shirt. 'Did Agent Fowler mean for me to take you to refuel?' I felt confused for a second, and then it clicked.

'Yeah, but refuelling for humans is also known as eating.' Optimus smiled and stood – even from the raised platform of the berth, I still had to crane my neck to see his face. He then quickly scooped me up and placed me on the floor next to his foot.

'We'd better go and get you some food then. Step back a moment, I'm going to transform.' I did as he said and again watched in amazement as his body folded in on itself, and at the end of the procedure stood a perfectly ordinary big rig truck. The passenger door swung open and I clambered in quickly, shutting the door behind me. He then rumbled out of the base and into the night. The sky was littered with stars, and I watched the world roll quietly by, leaning back into Optimus's comfy seat. After about twenty minutes, Optimus pulled up beside a petrol station, where there was a little shop. 'Will this be okay?'

'It's fine thank you Optimus. I'll be right back.' I hopped out of the cab and Optimus kept the engine idling quietly, a low but soothing hum. I hurried into the store and grabbed the first things that my hands touched, a cheese and tomato sandwich, a bottle of water and some cheap pyjamas for the night. I dreaded to think what the morning would bring. I so didn't want to go back to my father. I paid quickly and then got back into Optimus, placing the plastic bag between my feet.

'Are you not going to eat now?'

'If you don't mind, I'll wait until we get back to the base if that's okay?'

'Of course it is Sky. Whatever you're comfortable with.'

'Thanks Optimus, I really appreciate this.'

'You're more than welcome Sky. I'm not sure why, it might be this evening's events; but I feel extremely protective of you.' I didn't quite know how to respond to that, so I just sat back and stared out of the window. Optimus didn't seem to feel the need to fill the empty silence, and it was nice to just admire the view whilst listening to the quiet rumble of his engine.

When we got back to the base I hopped out of the cab once more and Optimus transformed behind me. Bending down he waited for me to climb onto his palm and this time I did so without hesitation. He put me down on the raised platform and I sat down and got my sandwich out of the packaging. As I started eating, I didn't realise how hungry I was and had to remind myself not to eat like a total animal, I didn't want Optimus to think badly of me. When I finished, I looked up to see Optimus making a face at my sandwich. My hand automatically went to my mouth, sweeping away any stray crumbs.

'What is it?'

'How can you be full after such an insubstantial meal?'

'What do you mean?'

'That meal was so tiny; I mean how can you feel full?' He picked up the packaging with difficulty and scrutinized the label. 'And it is not very nutritious.' I stood up whilst trying not to laugh.

'Don't panic Optimus; it's only to tide me over for the night.' Optimus nodded but didn't look convinced. I tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully, and Optimus noticed.

'I have learned that in order for a human to get sufficient rest, they must sleep for eight to twelve hours.' Holding up a hand before he could pick me up, I said;

'Before I go to sleep, can I change somewhere?' Optimus looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

'Change? I don't understand.'

'Change my clothes, put my pyjamas on.'

'Okay, I suppose you could change in the elevator.' He opened the doors for me, and I quickly stepped in and changed. When I emerged again, he was waiting with his hand palm up. I stepped on and he proceeded back to the room where we had been before Agent Fowler had arrived. 'These are my private quarters; the Autobots each have their own private space.' I merely nodded and yawned into my hand. I suddenly felt immensely tired. Optimus seemed to sense this and lay down on his berth, placing me on his chest. With his hand curled around me, I was warm and safe, and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

**A/N - So I'm finally getting the hang of FanFiction xD **

**Thank you for all the feedback that I have received so far! Keep letting me know what you think! ^^ **

**Optimus to me is a strong, caring and loving individual, and I don't think the show showed that side of him enough whilst it was airing. So I decided to write something for him ^^ **


	6. Divided Souls - Chapter Five (TFP)

**A/N **

**WARNING: This chapter contains some swearing, so please do not be offended as the warning is here. Sky's father is a piece of work : **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I woke to find Optimus's hand laying gently over me, keeping me firmly in place. I turned over onto my stomach and tried to look at Optimus's face. As soon as he felt me move, Optimus moved his hand away so that I could sit up. He was smiling at me warmly and then sat up slightly, cupping his hand behind me so that I could lean against it.

'Did you sleep well? I was worried that you might not have been comfortable last night, what with sleeping on my chest..' his voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

'It was fine, really. Actually it was the best night's sleep I've had in months.'

'Good. Were you warm enough?' I nodded, covering a yawn with one hand. 'Agent Fowler came this morning and dropped off some breakfast supplies for you, porridge, bread and some strange crunchy things in a vacuum pack.' I laughed quietly to myself at this and stretched lightly. 'Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you like.' Though I had only known Optimus for little more than a day, I already trusted him and felt a strong bond that would soon evolve. I gave him an amused look, raising one eyebrow.

'With all due respect Optimus, how will you cook me some breakfast?' He gave me a small half smile and gathered me up in his left palm.

'With you here now I now have an opportunity to use the human facilities in my quarters.' I looked up at him in confusion.

'Why would you need human facilities?'

'We each have a small kitchen, bathroom and sofa bed for Agent Fowler in our private quarters, but he has yet to use them, so I see no problem with you using the facilities in my quarters.' He walked over to a military style catwalk/platform, on which were the kitchen facilities. It was raised, so Optimus wouldn't have to bend down.

'Look, don't worry about cooking me breakfast, I can manage.' I said this with a smile and Optimus smiled back. He let me step off his palm onto the platform and I went over to the work surface where some grocery bags had been left. Inside I found a box of porridge. I got it out and then hunted in the cupboard for a saucepan. I found one and put it on the gas hob with some boiling water. I poured the porridge in and turned and leant against the work top whilst I waited for it to boil. The platform was roughly at chest level with Optimus, and I looked up to see that he was making a face similar to the one he had made last night to my sandwich. 'What?' I asked.

'That doesn't look very appetizing; let me see if I can find something else to make it a bit more interesting.' And saying this, he reached up and tried to open one of the cupboards. I watched with an amused expression on my face as he tried unsuccessfully to grapple the door open. He managed to open it slightly and then pinched it between his finger and thumb, and pulled a little too hard. The door came off in his hand and I couldn't help but laugh at his bemused expression. 'Well, at least there's something for you to have with your porridge,' he said, gesturing toward the fridge. Inside was a punnet of fresh strawberries.

'Thanks Optimus, that'll make it a bit nicer. Do you want me to take the door?' I said, not being able to prevent the smile sliding onto my face.

'No thank you Sky. You have your breakfast. I'll fix the door later on.' By this point my porridge was ready, so I pulled up a nearby stool and sat down to eat it.

'Can I tell you something Optimus?'

'You are more than welcome to tell me anything Sky.'

I finished my porridge and sat awkwardly on my hands whilst Optimus waited patiently for me to continue.

'Well I wanted to thank you again for last night, I'm used to fending for myself, but not in that way. Although dad has hit me for years, he has never..' I hesitated here, not knowing how to word it. 'He has never hurt me sexually.' I winced as I said the words, automatically turning away. I felt Optimus's gentle touch tilt my face back toward him.

'Do not be afraid Sky. You can tell me anything, and I swear on the AllSpark that I will never judge you.' I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but they didn't spill over.

'I feel safe with you Optimus, you make me feel complete. For as long as I can remember I have looked after my dad, we stopped getting money from the State when I turned eighteen, and I literally went out the next day and took the job at the diner. I'm tired of looking after someone who is supposed to be looking after me.'

'Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I will look after you, if that is your wish. I don't mean physically because obviously you're more than capable. But I mean emotionally. I've only known you for a day, but already I feel an attachment to you, a compulsion to protect you. To be honest, it would be nice to have the company,' he said with a guilty smile and slight tilt of the head. It took me a moment to respond, I was taking in all that he had said.

'Thank you. I would like that. But let me ask you one thing. You said you wouldn't mind the company, but aren't the others sufficient company for you?' Optimus chuckled lightly.

'They are sufficient company Sky, and I would give my life for any one of them. But they are my soldiers, and I have to present myself as a leader and a soldier to them. They expect me to be able to deal with any problem at any time, and so they should. I am responsible for their safety and wellbeing. I have to keep my emotions under control, no matter what the situation may be. What I meant about company, is that with you I feel I can be more..free with my emotions. Already you have made me temporarily forget about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons.' Wow.

'I'm honoured that you feel that way Optimus, but tell me more about these Decepticons.'

'The Decepticons are our opponents in the war. Their leader is Megatron, a ruthless and unpredictable individual. They vastly outnumber us, and have no respect whatsoever for humans. If a human was to meet a Decepticon, he or she would most certainly be killed.' I swallowed loudly. 'I also have another reason for wanting to keep you close. Our base has a shielding technology that hides our life signals from intruders. But the minute that we leave that shield's protection, we are vulnerable to Decepticon attack. It is highly possible that you were seen with me last night, Megatron has Decepticon sentries everywhere. And they will perceive you as my ally, which in turn will put you at considerable risk.' I nodded slowly, standing at the same time. My legs felt slightly shaky and Optimus seemed to sense this because he gently scooped me up. 'My apologies Sky, I have put all this information upon you too quickly.' I shook my head.

'No Optimus, it's just a lot to take it, that's all. Optimus, am I right in thinking that you want me to stay?'

'Only if you want to Sky. It would mean doing some paperwork with Agent Fowler, but I will leave the decision entirely up to you.' I chewed my lip thoughtfully. I had wanted to escape my life for as long as I could remember, but could I really leave my father on his own? Regardless of my decision, I would have to go back to the house to face my father.

'Could I stay with you? I won't get in the way, and I'll do whatever you need me to.' A broad smile broke onto Optimus's face.

'I would love it if you stayed, you're more than welcome to Sky.'

'Would it be alright if we go back to my house so I can pack some things?'

'Of course - though I would prefer if Agent Fowler was able to accompany you, just in case your father gets violent.' I swallowed again.

'That sounds fair enough. Would Agent Fowler mind?' Optimus smiled slightly, a glazed look coming into his eyes.

'Somehow, I don't think he'll mind in the slightest. I'll contact him via the comm. link.'

An hour later, Agent Fowler, Optimus and I were on our way to my house to pick up some stuff.

'Thank you for agreeing to do this Agent Fowler, it means a lot.'

'That's not a problem Sky, though I think Prime would rather escort you himself. But, for obvious reasons, that isn't possible.' Optimus's voice rumbled over the radio speakers.

'I appreciate that Agent Fowler, but I WILL intervene if I feel it is necessary. Do I take this left Sky?'

'Yes, and then a sharp right, a lot of people miss it the first time. Actually, I think-' I didn't get time to voice my concerns as Optimus struggled to make the tight corner. As I had feared, the road was too narrow for Optimus to fit down comfortably and safely.

'Hmm. It seems I will not fit down this road. I will wait for you here Sky. Please look after her Agent Fowler.'

'Don't worry Prime, will do.' I hopped out of the cab and walked briskly down the road to the front door, Agent Fowler was easily keeping pace with me. I slipped my key into the lock and wrestled the door open, switching on the hall light as I did so. Agent Fowler followed me in, and I gestured to him to keep quiet. I didn't want to wake my father if I didn't have to. I went straight to my room and got an old duffel bag, throwing in anything and everything. A few vital toiletries, underwear and all my clothes. I didn't have much. I heard the ominous sound of dad shifting his weight on the couch, and prayed silently that he was just moving in his sleep. He wasn't. I heard him stumble clumsily down the hall, kicking discarded beer bottles out of his way. He appeared in my doorway. He still had the same vest on, stained with dried vomit. His eyes couldn't focus on one thing for very long, and even though I was standing at least two metres away from him, I could still smell the stale stench of his alcoholic breath. He took in the scene, flicking his gaze from Agent Fowler, to my bag, to me and then back to Agent Fowler. His face screwed up in concentration.

'You! You're the reason she left me y'know. She didn't wan' me! I could give her...everything she dreamed of! But she wanted..you.' His speech was slurred and barely understandable from his heavy drinking. He turned to me.

'You fucking bitch. Now you're gonna leave me..for him? I tell you what you are, you're a fucking slut like your mother!' He lunged for me, fist raised. Agent Fowler prepared to intercept him, but out of pure instinct, I pushed him out of the way. Dad grabbed my wrist and hurled me against the wall. My head pounded as it made contact, and I felt warmth in my hair. He flung me onto the bed, my wrist still in his hand.

'Dad please! You don't understand! I'm not leaving you for him! I am leaving you though! I've had enough!' This only made him more angry, and he twisted my wrist the wrong way round, and I heard a sickening crunch, followed by a sudden stab of pain. Agent Fowler was on his feet again and trying to pull dad off me, but dad was too quick, even in his drunken state. He elbowed Agent Fowler from behind, and his nose erupted in a gush of scarlet blood. Somehow, past the scuffle that was going on in my room, I heard the sound of the front door banging against the wall. Less than a second later, Optimus's holoform was in the doorway, pulling dad off of me with one hand.

'That's ENOUGH!' He did not hurt dad, but shoved him onto the floor. He then scooped me up into his arms as easily as if I weighed nothing, hoisting my bag over one shoulder.

'Wait, Agent Fowler!'

'I'm alright Sky, just need to stop this damn bleeding.'

'In the kitchen, take the kitchen roll.' He nodded and disappeared. Optimus carried me quickly back out, and placed me in his cab. Then he disappeared.

'I'm sorry Sky, I can only keep up my holoform for minutes at a time. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, don't worry Optimus, I've had worse. I'm more worried about Agent Fowler.' At that point, Agent Fowler scrambled into the cab.

'Sweet Lady Liberty! He's a crazy one!'

'Are you okay?' Agent Fowler nodded, keeping the pressure on his nose.

'What about you? That wrist looks nasty.' He gently took my injured wrist and examined it carefully. It was already swelling, and I could see the faint marks of my father's fingers beginning to bruise. 'Can you clench your fist?' I tried, and pain shot up my arm. I shook my head, cursing inwardly. 'I can't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure that wrist is broken. We should get Ratchet to have a look once we get back to base. Prime?'

'Affirmative Agent Fowler.'

Within the hour, we were back at the base and Ratchet had confirmed that my wrist was indeed broken. He had dressed it with some difficulty, using his holoform for about eight minutes at a time. I was sitting with Optimus, on his leg whilst he spoke with Ratchet in quiet clicks. When Ratchet left the room, he turned to look at me.

'Thank you Optimus.' He didn't reply but took my wrist in two fingers, with the gentleness of a new mother.

'I am sorry Sky. That should not have happened, to you or Agent Fowler.'

'It's not your fault Optimus, I've had worse. Dad has broken two of my ribs before now, so I wouldn't worry about it. Six weeks and I'll be good as new.' My words did not change the bleak expression on his face. He moved to lay down on the berth, placing me gently on his chest, one hand over me.

'Rest now little one, I will keep you safe.' I didn't answer, but laid on my side and let the pain killers that Ratchet had given me take effect, and drag me under.

* * *

**A/N - Apologies for the swearing, but I felt that it got the character of Sky's father across in the best way. **

**As always, comments and feedback are very welcome! **

**Thank you for reading! ^^ **


	7. Chapter Six (TFP)

**Chapter Six**

When I woke, the light was dim so I thought it must be late night or early morning. Optimus's eyes were closed, a relaxed expression on his face. I moved up and down with the motion of his chest, and listened to the sound of air leaving his body. There were two parts of his grill just beneath where I was lying and I could feel the cool air as it hissed gently through. After a few minutes, it began to sound like gentle snoring, and I found this highly amusing. I smiled to myself whilst trying not to laugh. I shifted my weight slightly and this caused Optimus to open his eyes.

'I'm sorry Optimus, I didn't mean to wake you.'

'That's okay, and you didn't wake me anyway. I was in a light recharge.'

'Is that like your version of sleeping?' Optimus looked thoughtful as he answered my question.

'Yes. I suppose you could say that. Though I have kept certain sensors on to alert me to movement and Decepticons. I have also locked my position once I am in recharge.'

'Why?'

'Well, if I was to roll over in recharge and you were lying on my chest…' his voice trailed off as I realised what he meant.

'Ohh..' he nodded at my response.

'How is your wrist?' I looked down subconsciously at my wrist, which was now dressed in a hard blue cast. It was throbbing a little, but wasn't overly painful.

'It's alright, just a little uncomfortable. What's the time by the way?'

'It is currently oh-four-hundred.' My mouth fell open.

'Whoa! Four o'clock as in four in the morning? You mean I've been asleep for more than twelve hours?' Optimus nodded, moving so that he was in a sitting position. As he picked me up and got off the berth, I racked my brains to try and remember the last time I had slept for more than twelve hours, but I couldn't. At home, I was always the first up to do the housework, balance the books and got to work. If I dropped off during the day, dad's shouting for a beer would wake me up. Optimus set me down on the platform and I hopped off his hand. I just had a cereal bar for breakfast as I wasn't feeling particularly hungry, and then got dressed quickly. Optimus then walked to the main communications room and I sat on his shoulder, swaying slightly with the motion of his walk.

'Sky, I have to go on patrol for a few hours this afternoon, and it would be against protocol for you to come with me. Would it be okay if you stayed here? I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind keeping you company.' I was about to answer when another voice spoke before I could.

'I'll watch her if you like, she can help me run a few diagnostic tests.' Arcee had come silently into the room, and was smiling warmly at me. 'Honestly Optimus, it is no bother. We'll have fun won't we Sky?' Optimus looked down at me, asking me with his eyes. I nodded, not wanting to make things difficult for the Autobots.

'Would you mind staying with Arcee while I go on patrol?'

'Okay, if that's okay with you Arcee.'

'Course it is, see you in a few hours Sky.' She jumped up and transformed in mid-air. Landing on her back wheel and speeding out of the base. Optimus looked pleasantly surprised.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Just Arcee. It is surprising to see her so…sociable.'

'Oh? Is she usually sad?'

'No no, not like that. She just keeps herself to herself. She doesn't let many people in.' I nodded but didn't say anything. I knew all too well that type of person because I _was _that type of person. My boss, Charlie always used to call me his little wallflower. He never taunted me, just teased me gently. But then he didn't know the real reason for why I was the way I was.

'I get that though because I'm like that. I think that trust is one of the most important things that you can give a person. It gives someone immense power over you, gives them the opportunity to break you open for everyone to see. But it also creates a bond that is so strong and special; I don't think anything can break a trust between true hearts.' I stopped suddenly, annoyed at myself for going off on a tangent. Optimus looked at me gently, moving me up towards his face.

'Know this Sky. I will never hurt you, or break you open for everyone to see. I trust you.' As he said this, he nuzzled me softly with his helm. Once more the tender contact brought tears to my eyes and I found myself hugging him back. Optimus drew away and very gently took my injured wrist between a finger and thumb. 'I haven't been on this Earth for very long, but of all the humans that I have seen and observed, you have the purest heart. And you are easily the tiniest creature I have ever seen.' I had to laugh at that.

'Well you're not exactly tiny yourself. Look!' Grabbing his forefinger, I placed my good hand on the tip of his finger. It didn't even cover half of the width. 'See?'

'I see little one. You are safe with me.' We spent the rest of the morning talking about anything and everything. Optimus was keen to learn more about human customs and culture. He told me about the Great War on Cybertron, about how Megatron had become corrupt and evil, determined to become a dictator of the Cybertronian race. As I watched Optimus talk, I caught a glimpse of the person he was inside. He was strong and noble, intent on protecting everything around him. I saw a selfless and caring individual who put the greatest effort that he was capable of into everything that he did. I noticed the way his eyes lit up when he talked about Cybertron, and the sad look that came onto his face when he recounted the final days before Cybertron went dark. Soon the sun had climbed to its highest point in the Sky. We had been sitting on top of the silo, looking out at the barren desert landscape. Optimus stood up, and I stood with him. My head barely brushed what looked like his ankle joint. I sat on his foot carefully, and he must've felt me there because he looked down at me with a big grin. He bent down and curled his fingers around my body, and then lifted me onto his shoulder. We descended in the large elevator and found Arcee waiting for us in the main communications room. Optimus placed me on the platform, gently running his finger down my cheek as he took his hand away. 'I'll be back in a few hours. Arcee, if you need me for anything you can get hold of me over the comm. link.' He smiled at me, transformed and drove out of the base.

Arcee looked at me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and walked down the stairs of the platform to get to the floor. She sat cross legged on the floor, and I went to sit next to her. Arcee was much smaller than Optimus, but still huge by human standards.

'So, you're staying with Optimus?'

'Yes, he's helped me a lot already.'

'It'll be good for him to have a break from military operations. I think he works too hard.'

'Saving the world can be a difficult job.' Arcee laughed at that and hugged her knees to her chest. Suddenly she sat up, the sharp movement making me jump.

'Hey, d'you wanna go for a ride? I've got a helmet under my seat. You'll be totally safe with me, I promise.' I thought of Arcee's vehicular mode, a motorbike. I smiled at the thought of riding with Arcee. I nodded and she transformed in front of me, her engine audible with excitement. I climbed on, and we zoomed out of the base.

The speed was exhilarating. We sped down the highway and even with the helmet on, my long black hair streamed out behind me. It was to be the start of my new life.

* * *

**A/N - So this chapter is slightly shorter, but I've tried to explain the bond that Sky and Optimus share..it's not romantic lover or even a father/daughter love, but something much more intense. There is nothing they would not do for each other, and that sets off it's own chain of events. :) **

**As always, feedback is very welcome! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter Seven (TFP)

**Chapter Seven **

My first year of life with the Autobots passed without incident. A little over a week following my anniversary of meeting the Autobots, Jack, Miko & Rafael came into the equation. Jack had been admiring Arcee when two Decepticons had ambushed her. She had had no choice but to flee with Jack riding with her. Along the way she had to transform and fight, and Miko & Raf had sort of fallen in along the way. Optimus and I had bonded strongly over the last year, and I knew that I would do absolutely anything for him. The love we shared was strange because I had never felt anything like it in my life before. It was not romantic, because I did not feel for Optimus in that way. It was an intense feeling, a feeling that would make me do anything for my loved one. Like I said, it wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I remembered when Optimus had first come back from the Decepticons after his temporary amnesia, and my gratitude to all the Autobots, especially Jack and Arcee for helping to restore his memory.

I was sitting on Optimus's shoulder whilst he analysed some data pads. We were waiting for the others to arrive with Jack, Miko & Rafael. I had a good relationship with all three of them. I was older than the three of them, but that didn't matter when the four of us were together. We could goof around together and play video games just like any other group of friends. The only difference was that we each had a giant robot as a best friend and protector. The proximity sensor sounded, and Optimus switched to the screen that showed outside of the silo. I saw three incoming shapes and saw that they were Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. A few seconds later, I heard the faint rumble of engines from the approaching Autobots.

The three of them rolled into the base and Miko unsurprisingly was the first to speak, or shout.

'Hey Sky and Boss bot! How has your day been?' She shouted up to us in her usual Miko manner, a big smile plastered across her face. Optimus smiled gently down at her and responded.

'Our day has been most pleasant Miko, I see you have appeared to have a good day.'

'The best! My parents are coming over for a few days from Tokyo! Booya!' She jumped up and punched the air, illustrating her enthusiasm.

'Don't worry Boss Bot! I won't bring them to the base.' She tapped Optimus playfully on the foot and ran up the catwalk stairs. Optimus gently removed me from his shoulder and held me in the palm of his hand. Jack and Raf appeared, calm and collected when compared with Miko's boisterous entrance. They ascended the catwalk stairs and joined Miko on the faded brown sofa. 'Video game tournament!' Miko bellowed, and Optimus deposited me gently next to the others. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by everybody, and as always, Optimus picked up on this immediately. I decided to speak up.

'Guys, I just remembered Optimus and I have a few errands to run. Catch you guys later?' They all nodded and resumed their tournament. I walked down the stairs and got into Optimus who had transformed and was ready and waiting. As we rolled out of the base, Optimus started conversation.

'Is there anything you want to talk about Sky?' I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, not sure how I should answer his question. Without warning, he pulled over and my door clicked open. I slid slowly out, turning to face him as he transformed behind me. His hands enveloped me and lifted me to his face so we were at eye level with each other.

'What's up Little One?' His thumb gently moved over my cheek, moving my hair out of my face. I sighed.

'I don't know Optimus, I just had a moment when I needed it to be just the two of us.' All at once his optics relaxed and the tension left his shoulders. He put me back down on the ground and transformed I got back in his cab and strapped in whilst he pulled out on to the road once more. 'Y'know Op, I've been thinking. It's Raf's birthday soon and he will be thirteen. That's quite an important birthday.'

'Forgive me for my ignorance, but why is becoming thirteen important?' Optimus asked, out of curiosity, not because he was trying to belittle it.

'Thirteen is the first age in the teen years. It is your official beginning as an adolescent.'

'Ahh and Raf is understandably excited about turning thirteen.'

'Exactly, so I was thinking, why don't we throw him a surprise birthday party?'

'You mean, plan a party without his knowledge?'

'Yeah, I think he would like that.'

'It is settled then. I will debrief Bumblebee when we return to base.'

'Okay.' I settled back in my seat and watched the world roll by. It gave me time to reflect. In the beginning, Optimus and the other Autobots, had tried to keep me and the others a secret from the Decepticons, but this hadn't lasted for long. On a routine search for energon, we had bumped into Starscream and Optimus had immediately abandoned his search for the energon in order to protect me. Starscream had put two and two together by watching Optimus's reaction to his presence.

'Oh I see Prime, you have a pet?' Starscream's voice was as clear as if he was in Optimus's cab with me. I winced internally as I remembered the fight that had ensued.

**FLASHBACK**

_Optimus stood protectively in front of me at his full height, growling softly. Starscream crouched to get a better view of me. Optimus responded by presenting his gun. I stared up at it in amazement. I knew that Optimus was armed, but I had never seen his weapons before. They did not appear to deter Starscream in any way. _

_'__Optimus, I had no idea you were so protective of this planet's..' here he paused, seemingly searching for the right word. 'Vermin.' His voice uttered the last word like velvet and my blood turned to ice in my veins. Suddenly, Optimus charged at Starscream. The impact of the pair of them landing on the ground produced a faint tremor that I felt in my feet. I scrambled for cover behind a large rock, the sounds of metal crashing surrounding me. All of a sudden, I was snatched into the air and clutched protectively against Optimus's chest. Then we were airborne, in an explosion from Starscream's fire, knocking Optimus off of his feet. He shielded me from the oncoming debris and landed on his back, making a huge hole in the earth. Starscream was there, a hand reaching out for me. Optimus kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying. 'Why am I bothering to scrap you anyway? Once I tell Lord Megatron of your new vermin, he will be most satisfied with my reconnaissance work. He will scrap the both of you!' He jumped into the air and transformed, zooming off._

**END FLASHBACK**

I was pulled out of my day dreaming by Optimus saying my name.

'Sky? Are you alright? Your cortisol levels have suddenly risen.'

'I'm fine Optimus, I was just remembering your fight with Starscream.' Optimus slowed slightly and my seat vibrated softly.

'I am always here for you Sky, no matter what.' Optimus's voice was a low, comforting baritone. I smiled. Our bond was complex, I didn't quite understand it. Optimus did, he seemed to understand everything. I laughed quietly when I noticed Optimus had pulled up outside a Subway. 'I know when you're hungry before you do!' I laughed and slipped out of the cab.

'I'll just be a minute.' I walked through the door and the worker had his back to me.

'Be with ya in a minute!'

'That's okay.' I said, grabbing a coke from the fridge. No sooner had I uttered the words, he spun around to face me.

'SKY?!'

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for continuing to read this guys! It means so much that you do :) **

**I want to say thank you to 'The Writer Akayla' for posting continuous and helpful reviews! I really appreciate it ^^ **

**The story is slowly coming together in my head, I am just the biggest procrastinator on the planet I don't plan, I just sit down and write. Sometimes I write ten pages and other days it's just ten lines **

**As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	9. Chapter Eight - TFP

**Chapter Eight**

I dropped my coke in surprise as Charlie stared at me in disbelief.

My coke hissed and then slowly fizzed out as I stared at Charlie in shock. Like Agent Fowler, he had a really bad poker face. He reminded me a little of a fish, is mouth slowly opening and closing as he stared at me. I took a tentative step forward, and Charlie closed the gap between us. His mop fell to the floor and his arms brought me to him, crushing me in his embrace.

'Sky! How..where..?' He was unable to construct a coherent sentence, tripping over the words as soon as he formed them. I found myself smiling and hugging him back just as tightly. It was strange to be in such close proximity to a human again. Although I spent regular amounts of time with Agent Fowler and the kids, we never hugged like this. I suddenly felt too large despite the fact that my head only came up to Charlie's chest. 'Where have you been? I..I thought you were dead Sky!' He abruptly pulled away and reached for something behind the counter, thrusting it into my hands. I looked through it, flicking through the pages slowly. My own face gazed back at me, the grainy black and white image typical of newspapers. I looked up at Charlie in shock, slowly placing the booklet back on the counter. Charlie's face resumed a calm, neutral expression, his eyes looking me over warily. 'Where have you been? Sky, you've been missing for a whole year.' I blinked stupidly at him.

'Charlie, why are you telling me how long I have been missing for? I know how long I have been gone for.' Charlie surprised me by slamming his fist down on the counter.

'Godamnit Sky! You're supposed to be dead! Your dad's in prison for murdering you!' This revelation stopped my breath, and suddenly my vision went fuzzy and I gripped on to the back of a nearby chair for support. My response to his statement was surprisingly calm.

'Well clearly Charlie, I'm not dead. I'm right here.' Charlie turned his back on me, rubbing away the light beads of sweat that had formed upon his brow. He started muttering to himself.

'Getta grip Charlie boy. It's the pills. She doesn't even look like Sky!' At this point he turned around to face me again. 'You don't even look like Sky! Get OUT!' He threw the mop weakly at me, and I deflected it with a brisk wave of my arm.

'Charlie, I-.' I barely had time to form a whole sentence before he screamed again in my face.

'GET OUT!' I barely had time to turn and exit the shop before the door was slammed open with such force that it fell off of its hinges. I looked to see Optimus's holoform, all 7 foot of it, exploding in through the door. I automatically went to him, and put my hands on his chest in an effort to stop him. He stopped directly in front of me, looking at me gently. I felt the light tickle of a scan.

'Optimus, I'm fine. I promise.' I smiled to show I meant it. He visibly relaxed and then gently pulled me so that I was standing behind him. Drawing himself up to his full height, he stood protectively in front of me. Charlie's mouth opened and shut in several failed attempts to form words. Optimus was perfectly calm.

'Now. I understand that you are upset Charlie, but that is no excuse to treat Sky in this volatile manner. If you would like to accompany us back to our residence, both Sky and myself will be more than happy to tell you the full story.' Charlie took a step forward to me, but Optimus moved back a step, not letting Charlie near me, keeping the distance between us perfectly even.

'I'm not going to your 'residence.' You think you can brainwash me like you brainwashed her?.' Optimus was about to respond before I ducked under his arm and twisted my body around his.

'Charlie. It's me. My favourite colour is blue. Your wife was due to have your baby on the 19th of March. Your middle name is Simon. You hate peanut butter. Your favourite food is kalamari. How much more do you need to be convinced? It's me.' At my words, Charlie's face softened and his eyes lost some of their defensiveness. I noticed that Optimus's holoform had started to flicker, and I grabbed his hand. 'Op, we need to go.' He looked down at me with quick understanding, and gently pulled me through the door. He didn't bother going through the facade of getting into his cab, he just disappeared right there. Understandably, Charlie was a little shocked. The driver door swung open and I climbed in. 'Please come Charlie, we don't have to go far.' He just nodded and climbed in through the passenger door.

'Where did that beast of a man disappear to?' Charlie's voice was shaky and he struggled to keep a constant tone.

'I am here Charlie. The man you saw was a holoform, an illusion I use to make me disguise more believable. You will see my true form when we reach our destination.' Charlie just nodded and looked out of the window, refusing to meet my gaze. His hand rested tensely in his lap and I reached over to grab one. As soon as he felt my touch, he snatched his hand away and put them in his pockets.

'Charlie...please. I want to explain.'

'Sky, I'm sorry but I will let you explain and then I'm gone. It's some weird stuff that's going on right now and I have my family to think about. I don't think I can have you in my life anymore.' I didn't respond, but turned away from him to look out of the driver window. I felt the tears stinging the back of my eyes, and my seat vibrated softly, Optimus's way of comforting me when he was in vehicle mode. I squeezed the seat gently in response and then we journeyed on in absolute silence. After five minutes, I realised we weren't heading back to base, but to where Optimus had first revealed himself to me on that fateful night. Optimus pulled up to the secluded cliff area and turned his engine off. My door clicked open and I slid out, Charlie doing the same on the other side. No matter how many times I saw the Autobots transform, I would never get used to the phenomenal sight that it was. Optimus came down to our level, his fingers curling loosely around me. Optimus looked encouragingly at me, and I started to talk.

'Charlie. This is Optimus Prime. He is the leader of a group of sentient, autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron. That's all I'm allowed to tell you. For the last eighteen months I've been living with Optimus as his charge.' I gave Charlie a few minutes to digest all of this. When he did speak, his voice was pleasantly calm and steady.

'Sky. I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier, I had accepted the fact that you were dead and that I would never see you again. Then you turn up expecting everything to be okay and not only that, you turn up with a giant freaking robot!' Here he looked at Optimus nervously before swallowing loudly. 'I can't have you in my life if...if he's in it. I got my wife and daughter to think about now.' He didn't give me time to register his words before turning his back, walking out of my life for good. Optimus growled softly after him, but made no effort to stop him. I automatically held onto his finger for support, and he rubbed my back softly.

'Come on little one.' He placed me on the ground and transformed. I got in and we began the journey back to base.


	10. Chapter Nine (TFP)

**Chapter Nine **

Since returning to base, my appetite had mysteriously vanished. I wasn't really surprised, it tended to do that whenever I was stressed or upset. I could tell that Optimus was worried from the way he kept looking at me and not letting me out of his sight, but I couldn't convince him I was okay with whatever I said. He was helping Ratchet service the GroundBridge when Arcee and Jack returned through the small road that was opened by the secret entrance in the cliff. Jack dismounted and Arcee transformed behind him. I smiled at her, but I could feel that it didn't reach my eyes. She smiled kindly back and then looked at Optimus questioningly. Jack yawned and stretched, displaying newly developed pecks underneath his t-shirt. I looked away, feeling a bit awkward.

'Hey Sky, how are you?' Jack regarded me with a warm look from his baby blue eyes and I inadvertently took a step towards him. I shrugged in answer to his question. Out of the three, I was closest to Jack. Probably because he was only two years younger than me and I ironically saw him as an older brother despite him being younger than me. He seemed to notice my blue mood and said softly; 'do wanna go someplace private?' I nodded gratefully and he started to lead the way. I looked back at Optimus, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, and nodded to me. I knew he wouldn't come unless I asked him to, unless he thought my safety was at risk. Arcee went over to Optimus and Ratchet, but Jack and I didn't stay long enough to hear the start of their conversation. Jack led the way through the maze of abnormally wide and tall corridors to Arcee's private quarters. I had only been in her quarters once to let her know that Jack needed picking up from school after some trouble from the school bully, Vince. Looking around again, Arcee's 'furniture' amused me with the difference in scale. Her berth was about six foot off of the ground, and I could scramble up if I really wanted to. There was no way I could do that with Optimus's berth, the only way I could get onto it was if he put me on it himself. Jack lowered himself on the floor and I followed. He sat waiting, but not pushing me to talk. I was silent for a few moments before I started to speak.

'I saw someone from the past today. He used to be my boss in the diner I worked in, before I met Optimus. He was probably the only person I cared for in my life because he showed me kindness and compassion. I just bumped into him today by chance, and he was just..so angry. I understand that it's a lot to accept, but I've never seen that side of Charlie before. Optimus had to intervene. I thought he would at least come back here..but after I explained all that had happened, he just turned and walked away Jack.' I wiped furiously at a tear that had escaped, and before I knew it, Jack's arms were around me. I didn't resist, but just sobbed into him, letting all the frustration seep out of me. How long we sat there I don't know, but he let me ruin his shirt. He gently adjusted me so I was sitting up, and looked me in the eye.

'I've never seen you hurt like this Sky, but if he hurt you this much, then it tells me that you don't need someone like that in your life. I know it seems hard now, but time will make it easier. I promise. When my dad first left, I was so angry and I shut myself off to everyone around me. I shut my mother out, and just took all my blame out on the world. Now I realise that we are better off without my dad, and I am in fact happy with the way that things worked out. If my dad hadn't have left us, I wouldn't have needed to get a job to help mum and then I never would have met Arcee. I know it hurts now Sky, but I promise it will get easier with time. It's just a case of learning how to deal with it and having the right people around you. You're stronger than you think Sky.' I sniffed and smiled at Jack gratefully as he helped me to my feet. 'I think you need Optimus right now.' He gently led me back to the main communications room and back to Optimus. Jack walked over to Arcee and she smiled down at him. Optimus walked over to me and came down to my level, gazing at me with obvious concern present in his optics.

'Thank you for looking after her Jack.' Optimus said over my head before gently curling his large fingers around me and lifting me off of the ground. I sat quietly in his palm as he walked to our private quarters. He put me down on my bed, which was on top of a huge, Optimus sized metal storage container, which also doubled as Optimus's bed side table. He sat down on his berth, and like that we were pretty much at eye to optic level with each other. I rubbed my eyes, they were puffy and sore from crying onto Jack. My hysteria over Charlie had passed and I now felt a lot calmer. Optimus's steady demeanour also helped to keep my mood calm and constant. We sat in silence for a few moments before Optimus broke it.

'Sky. In these past eighteen months, I have watched you grow and mature into a beautiful young woman. You have the purest soul that it has ever been my pleasure to know. This is the first time I have seen you hurt this badly and in pains my Spark to see you hurt like this. I am here for you little one, and I will be whatever you need me to be.'

At this small speech, I felt my eyes well up with tears again. I said nothing but got off of my bed and held my arms out to him. He smiled and reached for me, holding me tenderly against his chest and I relished in the tender contact. Optimus held me so that I was level with his face and I leant lightly against his helm. He nuzzled me softly and before I knew it, he planted a cool metal kiss on my forehead. I drew back in surprise, my hand automatically going to my forehead. Optimus looked at me in alarm, fearing he had done the wrong thing. 'Sky, I'm sorry. I thought-'. I stopped him mid-sentence, standing in his palm and placing both hands over his mouth. He looked down at me in surprise, raising one eyebrow in that inquisitive manner he possessed in such abundance.

'Optimus. Please don't be sorry, I just wasn't expecting it. It was nice.' I took my hands away from his mouth and settled back down cross legged in his palm. His concern melted away immediately and he smiled gently at me. 'I'm sorry Optimus, you shouldn't have had to have seen that.' I looked down at my hands as I said this and felt his finger gently move my chin and tilt my face upwards so I was looking him directly in the optic.

'Sky. Never ever be sorry for displaying your true feelings in front of me. I made a promise to you that I would protect you physically and emotionally. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy.' He shifted so that he was laying down, placing me on his chest with his left hand curled protectively around me. It was like this, in my favourite place with my favourite person in the universe, that I fell asleep.

**Optimus's POV **

Sky's not been asleep for much longer than half an hour before I am alerted to the sound of the door buzzer going off. So as not to disturb Sky, I answer it through the comm. Link.

'Prime. It's Agent Fowler, I need to talk to you about Sky's father and Charlie. Jack filled me in on what happened earlier.' I let Agent Fowler in and move up into a sitting position as he enters. I gently manoeuvre Sky into my left hand and she only stirs ever so slightly. I put her in her bed and pull the covers over her, ensuring she is warm and comfortable before turning my attention to Agent Fowler. I stand and walk over to my desk where Agent Fowler is waiting for me. I kneel down and off him my palm which he reluctantly accepts.

'My apologies Agent Fowler, it is the only way that we can converse comfortably.' I place my hand upon the desk and Agent Fowler steps off briskly. He settles awkwardly into Sky's worn armchair, placing his hands on his lap. He seems to not want to look me directly in the optic, for his eyes are darting in all different directions, not staying on one fixed point for long. His gaze finally settles on the sleeping form of Sky and there is a brief silence before he speaks.

'Prime. I have been to speak to Charlie and he has agreed to keep quiet about this afternoon's events. I have his cooperation in writing and he will face a hefty fine if he deviates from it. There's really no need to ever hear from him again. However, there is one more thing I need to talk to you about.'

This last statement earns him my full attention and I break my gaze away from Sky and look down at Agent Fowler. I nod and he continues. 'Sky's father is in prison. He is in prison under suspicion of murdering Sky. Prime, you and I both know that Sky's father is an unpredictable and violent man, but he cannot be imprisoned for something that he did not do.'

An unexpected well of anger surges within me, making my Spark pulse briefly but I quickly quell it and bring myself under control.

'Indeed Agent Fowler. But he cannot just go unpunished for all of the abuse that Sky suffered at his hands.' Agent Fowler nods and rubs the back of his neck, a trait I have noticed most humans do when they are stressed. I lightly scan him and his cortisol levels are indeed rising rapidly, as is his heart rate. 'Agent Fowler. Please tell me what is troubling you.' He scrunches his face up for a nano-click and then composes himself.

'Yes Prime. Clarence cannot just go unpunished…which is why the higher ups and myself have agreed that there is to be a trial. It will be held in our own private military court, considering the uhh..unique situation we have. The only thing is..Sky will have to testify against her father if he is to be charged.'

I sigh inwardly and cycle air through my vents.

'Very well. But she will not do it alone. I will be with her throughout the whole process.' Agent Fowler starts to protest, but I put a hand up to stop him. 'I will not have her go through such a traumatic experience alone Agent Fowler. I understand the logistical problems that accompany this, but I have a simple solution.' At this statement, I rise and focus all my energy on the holoform. A brief peculiar sensation washes over me and I am stood next to Agent Fowler upon my desk. Although Agent Fowler has seen my holoform before, he is still not used to the sight. Agent Fowler is tall by human standards, but I am taller than him, standing at 7 feet and 4 inches in human metric measurements.

'Sweet lady Liberty Prime! You're huge!' I merely nod at him and then deactivate my holoform.

'I will practice using my holoform and by the time we have to go to court, I will be able to maintain it. However, I will have my true form parked outside, if there is an attack I need to be able to protect her.' Agent Fowler nods and stands.

'I need to go now Prime, I'm running on fumes alone now.' I nod an offer Agent Fowler my hand once more and lower him to the ground. Once he is gone, I go back over to Sky and watch her twitch gently in her sleep.

**Sky's POV (a dream) **

I was slightly confused as to where I was. All I knew is that it was really cold, and Optimus was nowhere to be seen. I had called and called for him, but the only replies I received where the echoes of my own voice. Suddenly, another voice spoke, a regal deep voice that I did not recognise.

'At last. I have been waiting for you for a long time.'

* * *

**A/N - Thank you again for taking the time to read this! ^^ I really appreciate it :)**


	11. Chapter Ten (TFP)

**Chapter Ten **

The voice that spoke to me resonated all around me and reverberated deep within my chest.

'Where is Optimus?' My voice was shaky with nerves and I tried unsuccessfully to steady it.

'Fear not little one, I will not harm you, but I have much to tell you.' I relaxed a little at his words and looked around at the speaker. I found him and I could immediately tell that he was Cybertronian. He was primarily light blue in colour, with silver streaks on his chest and arms. His face was also silver and his eyebrow crests were the same light blue that covered the rest of his body. He looked regal, and I had this deep instinctive feeling that he was insanely important. 'Sky. Ask not how I know your name, nor ask mine. You will know all that you need to know when you need to know it. I have been watching you for a long time, both you and Optimus.' I was immediately defensive at the mention of Optimus's name.

'What do you want with Optimus?' The great mech surprised me by chuckling gently.

'Easy young one. I mean neither of you any harm. I need to warn you of what is coming.' Suddenly, everything around me went black and I felt very weightless. Beneath me I saw Optimus laying on his back, his chest sparking and cracked. His optics were flickering. I ran to him in blind panic, and as I reached him, he uttered one broken word to me before his optics went black.

'Run.'

I woke up drenched in sweat and found that Optimus's fingers were holding me firmly but gently. My breathing came fast and hard and I fought to get it under control. The strong fingers held me tenderly and I realised I was on Optimus's shoulder. Soothing circles were being rubbed onto my back and they helped me to focus. Tears streamed down my face, and I finally got my breathing under control. Optimus held me gently, his strong fingers loosening their grip around me. I wordlessly held my arms out to him and he responded in kind. I hugged myself to him, his giant hand all around me. Next I motioned to his face and he understood. First I ran my hands over his mouth, face, cheek plates and finally, his optics. I tried to speak and was surprised to find that my voice was sore and croaky. Optimus spoke soothingly to me, his voice a low and comforting baritone. I was vaguely aware of something cold travelling up my arm before all the sounds around me went slow and deep, and then, just complete and utter darkness.

**Optimus POV **

Ratchet had to give her a mild sedation drug. She was thrashing around too much and her eyes were full of fear. She's laying quietly in my palm, her chest rising and falling with the steady motion of her breathing. I place her gently in her bed and look at Ratchet questioningly. Concern is written all over his face, his eyebrows coming down to form a worried frown.

'Optimus, has she ever experienced anything like this before?' I shake my head, allowing that to speak for me rather than trust words. My processor was going into overdrive, predominantly with worry about Sky. I had not needed to recharge and had been analysing some data pads when it started. She'd woken up screaming and I'd rushed straight over to her. Her tiny body was shaking violently and although her eyes were wide open and full of fear, she still seemed to be asleep. The sedative Ratchet has given her will not last for long and soon she begins to stir.

**Sky POV **

I woke to the view of Optimus's face, gazing at me worriedly. I felt groggy and tired and I had the mother of all headaches. I reached out for Optimus and he gently held my hand between a finger and thumb.

'You scared me little one, are you alright?' I nodded, unsure of what I wanted to say. I sat up in bed, my head throbbing painfully as I pushed myself up. I reached into my drawer for some pain killers and dry swallowed them. My voice finally felt able to speak and I croaked an apology to Optimus.

'I'm sorry Optimus, it was a nightmare and it was so real. You…I couldn't…' though I tried to stop them, the tears came anyway. Optimus's huge hands surrounded me and he pulled me gently out of bed and nuzzled me gently with his helm.

'Shh, it's alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, that I promise you.' He always seemed to know what to say and his words helped me to gain control of myself. I wiped my eyes and smiled weakly at Optimus. I sat back against his fingers and wrapped my arm around his thumb. I was able to speak without my voice wobbling, but it was still croaky.

'I'm sorry Optimus, truly I am.' Optimus's finger moved and tilted my face up so I was looking him directly in the optic.

'Sky, please do not be sorry. You clearly had a nightmare and I'm here for you if you want to talk about it.' I just nodded and hugged his thumb. My stomach emitted a thunderous growl and Optimus chuckled quietly.

'It appears that you need to refuel little one.' I nodded and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before settling back into Optimus's palm. He left our quarters and walked to the main communications room, where June, Jack, Miko and Raf were sitting on the faded sofa. In front of them lay an impressive assortment of pizzas, and the smell was delicious. Optimus placed his hand on the catwalk and I stepped off, smiling at the others. June smiled warmly at me and handed me a slice of pizza, plain cheese and tomato with onion and sweetcorn, my favourite. Miko had commandeered the meat feast pizza and was eating like she had never seen food before. I smiled to myself, wondering how she could eat so much and stay so skinny. Jack was talking with June in a corner, so I went and sat next to Raf. I liked the small boy, young but incredibly wise at the same time. He had an array of DVDs laid out in front of him; _King Kong, Avatar _and the first Pirates of the Caribbean. As I sat next to him, he smiled wryly at me and motioned to the DVDs.

'Wanna help me choose? We're gonna have a movie night and Bee narrowed it down to these three.' I smiled and picked my favourite out of the three.

'Sorry Raf, I'm always gonna pick this one.' I said, handing him my choice. He looked pleased with it.

'Hey guys! We're ready! We're gonna watch King Kong!' We were joined by all of the Autobots, and to my surprise, Agent Fowler. Miko climbed onto Bulkhead's shoulder and nestled in comfortably, and he looked at her tenderly from the side of his optics, making sure that she was comfortable. Bulkhead was a softy at Spark really. Arcee came and leant against the railing of the catwalk, her slender form allowing her to do so. If any of the others were to do that, the railing would most likely give way under their weight, and Agent Fowler would NOT be happy about that. Ratchet was grumbling as usual, but stayed to watch the movie with us. I was settled on the couch when something flickered next to me and made me jump. I saw Optimus's holoform next to me, smiling gently.

'I need to practice keeping my holoform running for at least an hour, and as this film is 187 minutes long, I think that is a good practice run, don't you?' I nodded and leaned against his chest, surprised at the human feel to it. The movie started, and silence fell over all of us. Optimus moved quite a lot, trying to get used to the holoform. As we got to the scene where Anne was abducted by the natives of the island, I noticed Optimus getting tenser and tenser. His arms curled protectively around me, holding me tightly. The other Autobots had also activated their holoforms and were all immensely interested in the movie. Optimus relaxed as the movie went on, showing surprising fondness towards Kong. In the scene where Anne tries to run away from Kong but ends up getting chased by the dinosaurs, Optimus curled his arms even more protectively around me. At this point, his holoform was starting to flicker, but he kept it going. When Kong rescued Anne from the dinosaurs, Optimus's holoform began to flicker furiously. He was breathing hard, which confused me because I knew that the Autobots did not need to breath, in their holoforms or otherwise. I turned around in his arms to look at him, and he was frowning. I grabbed his hands, and even in his human holoform, they dwarfed mine. His hands tightened around mine and he visibly and audibly relaxed. His eyes locked with mine, brown locked in with that beautiful cerulean blue. I settled back into him, leaning against his soft chest, enjoying the warmth he brought. Not a single word was spoken as the film progressed on, apart from Miko and I trying desperately hard no to cry when Kong was finally captured and taken to New York. I watched Optimus carefully throughout these scenes, and his face showed his disgust. His grip tightened once more around me, and he growled so silently I couldn't be sure if he'd even made a sound. When we got to the scene where Kong escapes from the stage and starts looking for Anne in New York, a broad smile broke onto Optimus's face. And it was then that I understood why he was reacting so strongly to the movie. He saw Anne as _me. _As Kong slid around the frozen pond with Anne in his hand, I saw replicated the relationship that Optimus and I had. As the realisation welled within me, my vision went black and spotty for a few seconds before going back to normal. I didn't want him to see the end, knowing that he would be upset by it, but I didn't have the heart to turn it off. I rubbed my eyes, as if doing that would get rid of the black spots currently across my vision. By the time Kong and Anne were at the top of the Empire State Building, Optimus's grip around me was once more tight and protective. When Kong gently placed Anne out of harm's way at the top of the Empire State, Optimus sucked in a tight breath and I grabbed his hands once more. When the end moment finally came, the tears spilled over as they always did when I watched King Kong. I turned to look at Optimus, and the only look on his face was complete and utter shock. He finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at me. His holoform flickered and then I heard the heavy footsteps of his real body coming toward me. He held his hand out wordlessly and I stepped on and then he surprised me by curling all of his fingers around me protectively instead of leaving his hand open like he usually did. He did not say anything, but walked out of the main communications room and back to our quarters. He laid down on his berth, placing me on his chest, leaving his fingers curled around me. I was worried about this reaction, so I moved up his chest to be closer to his face.

'Optimus? Are you okay?' Optimus smiled down at me and stroked my face with a finger.

'My apologies Sky..whilst watching that movie, I experienced something similar to what you experienced last night. Anne..she reminded me of you, and to think of you in danger or the possibility of your life ending…the very thought of it is abhorrent to me. You are the most important thing in my life, and I would do anything to protect you. I am sorry for worrying you little one.' I said nothing but snuggled into his palm in response and his hand cupped around me, giving me one of his 'hand' hugs.

'As long as I am with you Optimus, I know I will be safe. On the bright side, you managed to keep your holoform going for the whole of the movie!' Optimus merely chuckled and nodded.

'Yes little one, that is true.'

The weeks progressed on, and the date of my father's trial grew ever closer. Optimus was able to keep his holoform up for six hours at a time now, and he looked perfectly realistic. He could touch and be touched. The only thing he could not do was eat or drink, but that did not present many challenges. One summer morning, I was helping Optimus calibrate his new tracking system. It was quite entertaining, I was finding different places around the base to hide, and Optimus had to find me using his new and improved tracking system. The proximity sensor sounded, alerting us to somebody landing on top of the silo. Optimus retrieved me from my hiding place, a wry grin on his face and placed me on his shoulder. Agent Fowler emerged from the elevator and the look on his face told me that his reason for visiting was not a pleasant one.

'Sky, Prime. There is no time for the formalities, the trial has been brought forward to today.'

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading! :) As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 10 is here! **

**So, the court case will be in the next chapter :)**

**Sorry for the lag between updates, I'm experiencing some major writer's block I have the story in my mind, but I don't know how to get there **

**Transformers Prime & related Characters © Hasbro **

**Sky © myself **

**King Kong © Universal Studios / Merian C. Cooper**


	12. The Court Case Part One

**The Court Case Part One**

'What?' I stood up abruptly on Optimus's shoulder and this caused me to lose my balance. Optimus noticed this and removed me from his shoulder, placing me on the catwalk next to Agent Fowler. 'What do you mean the trial has been brought forward to today? It's not meant to be for another three weeks!' Agent Fowler's face was apologetic and he placed two hands upon my shoulders.

'I'm sorry Sky, I truly am, but Prime and I will be with you through the whole process. We have an hour.' I didn't say anything but nodded so that Agent Fowler knew I understood. I stepped onto Optimus's hand once more and he proceeded to our quarters. He place me on the catwalk that contained the kitchen and bathroom. He bent a little so that we were roughly at eye level, gazing at me with concern present in his optics.

'Are you alright Little One? I am worried for you.' I sighed and lifted myself onto the kitchen counter, letting my legs swing.

'I don't know Optimus..I had kind of put the trial to the back of my mind safe in the knowledge that I had three weeks to prepare myself to see my father again..now I'm told I'm seeing him in an hour!' I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, suddenly feeling very full of energy. Optimus gently stroked my face with his index finger before moving away to the other side of the room where his berth was. He opened my wardrobe with some difficulty and his finger emerged with my simple black dress. Next my tights and shoes emerged, followed by my plain black cardigan. He folded them in his fingers before returning to me. Despite myself, I couldn't help letting a small smile slide onto my face. Here was Optimus Prime, leader of a sentient group of robotic organisms, fearless warrior, deadly in battle, my best friend and protector, folding up clothes and doing a damn good job of it. As he approached, I hopped off of the worktop and made my way over to him. He held out my clothes on the end of his index finger and as I went to take them, a sudden surge of blue light jumped between my hand and Optimus's finger. It felt like a massive electric shock, the kind that makes you feel a little sick a few seconds after it has occurred. I drew back abruptly, instinctively holding my hand. I barely had time to think as I was whisked up into the air, very close to Optimus's face. I felt the light tickle of a scan and then Optimus was looking in my eyes, his finger gently feeling my forehead. I was a little shaky in his palm, so I lowered myself into a kneeling position, placing my hands on my thighs.

'What happened there then?' I could hear the worry in Optimus's voice, and for once I didn't think he was being over protective (he usually scanned me and panicked when I tripped, which was quite a common occurrence). 'Sky, are you alright?' I nodded, slightly breathless. Knowing that Optimus would want to tell Ratchet, I spoke.

'I'm fine Optimus..maybe it was just a massive electric shock.' I said doubtfully, looking down at my left hand where the blue light had seemingly come from. Eighteen months ago I would not have believed this sort of thing but since experiencing life with Optimus and the Autobots, I was ready to believe about anything. 'Can we wait until after the trial to tell Ratchet? I just want to get today over and done with.' Optimus nodded and scanned me once more. He put me back down on the catwalk and I went straight into the bathroom and quickly changed into my court clothes, my hand still tingling from the weird energy burst. I quickly put a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on in an effort not to look so drained. I twisted my hair and secured it in place with a section clip. I exited the bathroom and gasped at the sight before me. Optimus was in his holoform with his back to me. He wasn't in his usual clothes he wore when in his holoform which were faded blue denim jeans and a red checked lumberjack style shirt. Instead he was wearing a black suit. He was concentrating immensely on something, focusing all his attention on it. Finding the sight mildly amusing, I smiled to myself as I walked towards him to see what he was struggling with. I was surprised to find that it was a tie and it was in a very un tie-like knot. I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape at the sight. Optimus's blue eyes looked down at me earnestly, silently asking me for help. I walked over to him and held out my hands as an offer. He sighed and unknotted the tie easily and handed it to me. I smoothed it out in my hands, making sure it was entirely straight and free of creases before I put it on him. I went to put it around his neck and then realised I could not reach without standing on my tip toes and thus losing my balance. Optimus chuckled gently at me and pulled me gently towards the kitchen counter. When I was standing normally with no shoes on, the top of my head hit the midpoint between Optimus's elbow and shoulder.

'Optimus, when this is done, remind me to ask you to sit me down and tell me why your holoform is so flipping huge!' Optimus chuckled again and responded in kind.

'I cannot help your height..or lack of it.' He said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 'My holoform is my Cybertronian self scaled down into human scale, in other words, my human equivalent. It does feel odd though.' I raised an eyebrow at him in question as he bent down to pick me up. 'It feels odd to be this small, I'm not used to it. Though, I can now have an idea of what it is like for you when I am in my true form.' He gestured with his head toward his true body, which lay motionless on his berth. As he said this, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto the kitchen counter. At this height, I still wasn't at eye level with him, but I could do the tie up. I lifted his shirt collar up to accommodate the tie (something he hadn't done) and started doing the knot.

'Do you want a loose knot or a tight one?' I asked, not knowing if he would feel the difference between the two anyway.

'Does it matter?' I shook my head and did him a fairly tight knot, making sure I could get two fingers in between his neck and collar. I hopped off of the counter and made sure his tie was straight. 'How tall are you anyway in your holoform?'

'In this form I am 223 centimetres tall, which I believe is slightly above average for a Caucasian male human.' I snorted in a rather un-ladylike fashion in an effort to suppress my laughter.

'Slightly? Oh dear you do make me laugh sometimes.' He poked me playfully in the ribs and then stepped back a few paces.

'Is my apparel suitable for a court of law? I wish to make a good impression.' I laughed again but nodded.

'It's not you who is on trial Optimus, but yes, you look perfectly acceptable. What about my outfit? Not too casual?' Optimus shook his head, a gentle smile coming on to his face.

'You look beautiful Little One.' I felt the blush coming as it always did when Optimus praised me and I automatically looked at my feet. Optimus abruptly enveloped me in a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head. 'I am so proud of you Sky. I want you to know that, and I will always be here for you, for any problem you have.' I was determined not to let the tears fall, and for once they did as they were bid and did not fall. Optimus drew back and stroked my face with one finger. 'It's lovely to be so close to you like this, and I've never really realised or appreciated how soft and tiny you actually are.' I laughed and swatted at him playfully.

'Enough with the tiny already!' I laughed and stepped back so I could see his face properly. His holoform then disappeared and his true body stirred and he walked towards me. Holding out his hand, I climbed on and he walked back to the main communications room. He set me down on the ground and then transformed into his vehicle mode and Agent Fowler and I got in and departed for the military court room.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks again for taking the time to read this! ^^ **

**Again, feedback is always appreciated! :D **

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro **

**Sky © Myself **


	13. The Court Case Part Two

**The Court Case Part Two **

Optimus parked in a space that had been specifically reserved, it even had his name on a cardboard sign. Agent Fowler hopped out of the cab and turned to face me, holding his hand out to me. As I unbuckled my seatbelt, Optimus's holoform materialised next to Agent Fowler.

'Thank you Agent Fowler, but I've got this.' Agent Fowler stepped back and went to wait at the entrance of the court building. Getting out of the cab was a little difficult because of the dress I was wearing so Optimus put his hands under my arms and lifted me easily out of the cab. As we walked towards the entrance, he kept one protective arm around my shoulders as he guided me through the door. Inside was surprisingly plain, beige walls and carpet accompanied by brown faux leather chairs. The reception desk was to our left and directly opposite that were the toilets. Optimus had to duck as we came through the doorway, and his huge height earned him a few surreptitious glances from the staff behind the reception desk. Agent Fowler went to tell my lawyer that we were here whilst Optimus and I sat down on the chairs. Optimus didn't quite fit in his and grunted uncomfortably as he tried to squeeze himself into the clearly too small chair. One of the receptionists noticed this and hastily wheeled her own computer chair towards him.

'Sir, please sit in this whilst you wait, you don't need to be uncomfortable.'

'Thank you ma'am, that is very kind of you.' Optimus lowered himself tentatively into the chair and the relief was evident on his face when he fitted comfortably into the seat. My stomach did somersaults as we waited for ten long minutes for Agent Fowler to come back. As always, Optimus was in tune with my feelings and he sensed my nerves. He reached over and took my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back with his thumb. I smiled at him appreciatively and blew air out through my mouth, making the few strands of my hair that had fallen down blow in the light breeze that it made. I snapped my head up at the sound of a door opening and saw Agent Fowler emerge with my lawyer, a stern looking but kind woman named Lucy Robson. I stood and followed Agent Fowler into a small room, Optimus close behind me. Agent Fowler closed the door and looked down at me.

'Are you alright Sky? Are you ready to do this?' I nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my nerves. Lucy approached me with a kind look in her eyes.

'Sky, the prosecution will probably get tough on you, they'll ask you tough questions and try to break you apart. Mr Prime, as Sky's legal guardian, are you happy with these arrangements and for Sky to testify against her father?' Optimus nodded and then Lucy continued to speak. 'I should make you aware that everyone in the room; that includes the judge, other lawyers and the jury will know the true identity of Optimus Prime. The only individual who will not know the true identity of Mr Prime is the defendant, Mr Reynolds.' Lucy picked up her files from the table and proceeded to go through a door directly opposite to the one we had come through. Light beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I didn't need one of Optimus's super advanced scans to tell me that my heart rate was through the roof. Optimus put his arm around my waist as we followed Lucy into the courtroom. The first thing that struck me about the courtroom was that it was not a traditional courtroom like you see in crime dramas or imagine in books. It was a plain and boring room with basic furniture and a glass box situated at the head of the room, which is where I guessed the defendant would spend the duration of the hearing. Lucy led us to a table able to seat four people and I found myself sandwiched between Optimus and Lucy. Optimus kept hold of my hand as the jury and prosecution came in. There were two people on the prosecution, my father's lawyer and someone else whose purpose I couldn't work out. They were both male and middle-aged. Another door behind me opened and I looked around to see who was coming through it. A prison officer was leading him out by some handcuffs. My father's eyes found mine and widened. Though it had only been eighteen months since I had last seen him, it felt like years. He certainly looked older, the lines on his face were haggard and deep. He looked tired, like he hadn't had a good night's sleep for a long time. What struck me most about him was not his aged face or thinning hair, but the weight loss and haunted look in his eyes. I looked into them, and my own brown eyes looked back at me, accusing and confused. His beer belly was gone, and the suit that he was wearing just hung from him limply. It was strange to see him sober, I'd almost forgotten what it was like. His gaze flickered from me to Optimus, narrowing in Optimus's direction. Optimus growled, a low, soft but at the same time guttural sound. Dad took an involuntary step back, pulling the prison officer with him. Agent Fowler shot Optimus a warning look and Optimus leant back into his chair, still holding my hand. The prison officer led dad to the glass box and released him from the hand-cuffs. Dad sat and fixed his gaze on me. I suddenly felt very queasy. A loud voice interrupted the silence and then everyone was on their feet. I also stood, clutching at Optimus's hand tightly.

The judge walked in then, wearing long black robes and one of those traditional grey curly wigs. I appraised him as he approached the judges' table, and my grip on Optimus' hand tightened even more. The judge sat at his bench and then place a name plaque on the desk in front of him. It read 'Judge Daniels.' As the judge sat, so did the rest of the court. There were a few seconds of 'courtroom silence' that consisted of the shuffling of papers and the opening and shutting of briefcases. Judge Daniels put his glasses on and proceeded to read from a piece of paper in front of him.

'On this twenty-sixth day of February, 2014, this court is set in motion. The defendant, Clarence Reynolds is charged with the assault of a minor. The charge was thereafter changed from assault to suspicion of murder. However, it is clear that Miss Prime is alive and well. Would Mr Prime please take to the stand and inform the court of his relationship to Miss Prime.'

Optimus gently squeezed my hand before getting up and walking over to the witness box. He stepped into it and then tried to sit down and then rose again. He looked at Judge Daniels and addressed him directly.

'If it would please your Honour, may I remain standing as there is not sufficient room to accommodate my limbs.' Despite of my nerves, I smiled at Optimus's formal way of requesting things. He was always the perfect gentleman..or gentle-bot. Judge Daniels looked a bit flustered as he answered Optimus.

'Certainly Mr Prime, if you are more comfortable standing then I am more than happy for you to do so.' Optimus nodded his thanks and looked down at the person who was going to ask him to swear on the Bible.

'Sir, please place your right hand upon the Bible.' The speaker waited for Optimus to do so before continuing. 'Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?' Optimus nodded and responded in kind.

'I do so solemnly swear.' The speaker removed the Bible from the stand and then stepped back, resuming his former position. The man who I assumed to be dad's lawyer stood up and cleared his throat.

'Mr Prime, could you please state for the court your name and relation to the alleged victim, Mr Reynolds's daughter.'

'Certainly, but first, allow me to correct you on one thing. Miss Prime, Mr Reynolds's daughter and my responsibility is not an alleged victim. She is a definite victim of her father's physical assault. I will not have it inferred to this court that she is a liar. As for my name and relationship; my name is Optimus Prime and I am Miss Prime's legal guardian.' As he spoke, he looked directly at me and gave me a very deliberate wink. I smiled back, my nerves momentarily melting away. Dad's lawyer was visibly bristled by Optimus's words but tried his best not to show it.

'Mr Prime, would you please tell the court how long you have known Miss Prime and how she came to be in your care.' Optimus was about to answer when Lucy stood up and spoke directly to Judge Daniels.

'Objection your Honour! I fail to see how Miss Prime came to find herself in Mr Prime's care is relevant to the case.' Judge Daniels looked mildly amused and nodded at Lucy.

'Objection sustained. Mr Morris, please only ask relevant questions.'

Dad's lawyer looked extremely embarrassed but carried on. I found it amusing that his cheeks were a fantastic shade of pink.

'Yes your Honour. Mr Prime, how long have you known Miss Prime?'

'For eighteen months and 64 days.'

'And in that time, have you known Miss Prime to lie?' Optimus somehow stood even taller and narrowed his eyes at the Morris dude.

'No. And if I didn't make myself perfectly clear the first time, I will NOT have Sky spoken about in this manner.' I tensed automatically, my hands simultaneously clenching into tight fists. The Morris dude swallowed loudly and took a tiny step backwards. It wasn't hard to see that he was clearly intimidated by Optimus, and that made me feel marginally better about the whole situation.

'Thank you Mr Prime. No further questions your Honour.' The Morris dude sat down and busied himself rustling some papers, trying to look important. Lucy stood up and walked over to Optimus.

'Mr Prime, you are Sky's legal guardian, is that correct?'

'Yes it is.'

'In the time that Miss Prime has been living with you, did she make you aware of the fact that she had been physically abused and/or assaulted by her father, Mr Clarence Reynolds?' Optimus shifted his weight slightly before answering.

'Yes. She made me aware of it on the first night that she was in my care. She explained that her father was unemployed, so she was the only one who brought any sort of financial income into their household. If she was late paying the bills, she explained how Mr Reynolds would get violent with her, resorting to using physical violence against her. I and my colleague, Special Agent William Fowler were witness to one such incident. I saw first-hand the bruises and broken bones that she suffered at his hands.' Optimus looked directly at my father as he said this, the qualities of his being a Prime shining bright and true. I snapped my head back to look at dad when I heard the sound of glass shattering. Dad had smashed clean through the glass box and was heading straight for Optimus.

The only thought going through my mind as I leapt over the desk was to get to Optimus. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I raced towards Optimus. As I got closer to him, so did my father. He managed to evade the shocked prison officers as he left havoc in the form of upturned desks and chairs in his wake. A strange feeling suddenly swept over me and I felt weightless and full of boundless energy. I locked gazes with my father as I once more felt the most epic of electric shocks pass through my whole body. There was a bright blue light, the same colour as Optimus's optics. I was vaguely aware that I was falling, and as I hit the ground, my vision went black.


	14. The Court Case Continued

**Optimus's POV**

I catch her head before it can hit the ground. Cradling her in my arms, I lift her bridal style and turn my back on her father. Agent Fowler is at my side at once, regarding the scene behind me with wide eyes. In my rush to get to Sky, I did not notice the sight that was currently unfolding before me. I turn around again to face everyone, my grip on Sky tightening protectively. Her father is on the opposite side of the courtroom from me, lying on his back. His suit and thinning hair are ruffled from his rather impressive fall. If I was capable of gasping, I would have done at that moment in time. Accessing my memory banks, I re-watch the scene that occurred only seconds before.

*30 seconds earlier*

Sky leaps over the desk as Clarence hurls himself towards me. My eyes do not leave Sky as she rushes toward me, her face full of pure and utter panic. I belatedly realise that she is worried for _me_, she's running to get to _me. _ As Sky and her father get to within a cubic metre of each other, Sky's body arcs gracefully upwards as if some invisible force is lifting her from the ground. She is suddenly surrounded by an aura of blue light, identical in colour to mine and the other Autobots' optics. A nano-klick goes by before the lights around her dissipates and Clarence is blown backwards by a surprisingly forceful blast. I register an energy signature almost like.. I abruptly push the thought to the back of my processor, it is not important right now. Sky falls to the floor and I manage to catch her head before it can hit the ground.

*Present time*

Sky's breathing is a little fast and she's currently unconscious in my arms. Everybody has the same look of shock on their faces as Clarence staggers to his feet and brushes himself down. He is winded and moves stiffly, indicating he has hurt his back in his fall. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Agent Fowler.

'Prime, do you want me to carry her, ain't she gettin' heavy?' I shake my head, pulling Sky closer toward my chest.

'Negative Agent Fowler. She is not heavy, and I want her with me.' Agent Fowler just nods and runs a hand through his dark hair. Sky's lawyer, Miss Lucy Robson approaches Judge Daniels and speaks to him quietly. He nods in response and adjusts his wig which is sitting slightly crookedly upon his head. Lucy approaches Agent Fowler and I.

'Judge Daniels has approved an hour's recess from the court, on account of Miss Prime receiving medical attention.' I nod and follow Lucy out of the door that we originally came through. The low height of the door makes it awkward to walk through and carry Sky and I take great care to ensure that her head does not collide with the door frame as we proceed through it. Mercifully, the military court is located next to an abandoned industrial estate which is large enough for me to transform without being seen. I go through the reception area and walk to my true form. I place Sky gently in the sleeper and wait for Agent Fowler and Lucy to get in. As I pull out, I deactivate my holoform. It only takes a short time to reach the industrial estate, during which I have contacted Ratchet over the comm. Link and he is already waiting for us, having travelled here via the Groundbridge.

'Agent Fowler, can you please remove Sky from the sleeper whilst I transform.' At the word transform, I sense Lucy's heart rate increase from 78 beats per minute to 82. Although she knows of our existence as rather large (in comparison to the small humans) autonomous robotic organisms, she has never seen us in our true forms. 'Easy Miss Robson, I am the same in this form as I am in my holoform, just larger and covered in metal.' She doesn't reply but I feel her pat my dashboard. I wait until Agent Fowler has completely removed Sky from my interior before I begin the transformation process. Once I am transformed, I kneel to regard the humans more on their level and hold out my hand for Sky. Agent Fowler places her gently in it, and I cup it so it fits the shape of her tiny body. Ratchet in turn reaches for Sky, and I hesitate before handing her over to him. I can tell he is in serious medic mode as he takes her in his hands and scans her vital statistics before looking at me questioningly.

'She's been unconscious for three minutes and twenty-eight seconds.' He nods and prods her gently on her shoulder. She does not stir. My Spark begins to pulse more frequently as it always does when Sky is in a compromising situation. I transmit what happened in the courtroom over the comm. Link to Ratchet, along with the strange energy signature I detected coming from Sky. Ratchet nods in silent understanding and then his optics widen. My own snap back down to look at Sky when she begins to stir in Ratchet's hands.

**Sky's POV (a dream) **

'We meet again little one, I was wondering when I would see you next.' The deep voice that had spoken to me once before in a dream resonated all around me. I sat up and looked for the speaker. My eyes found the same Cybertronian as before, the noble looking one who was predominantly light blue in colour.

'Who are you?' He seemed to sigh before answering my question.

'My name is Alpha Trion and I speak to you from across ages. Step before me and let me see you more closely little one.' I did as I was bid and stepped onto the hand that he offered to me without hesitation and I was raised up to his great face. Noble optics regarded me and I felt self-conscious under his gaze. Alpha Trion chuckled gently and smiled at me. 'Amazing how one so small can have such an impact on the life of the last Prime. Now I expect you have questions about what happened in the courtroom.' It took me a few seconds to register the meaning of his words before I could answer him.

'Yes..but how do you know about what happened in the courtroom?'

'How I know them is not important little one, but that I know them is. Now, this mysterious occurrence presented itself this afternoon in the form of a shared electric shock between you and Optimus. Is that correct?' I nodded, too stunned to speak. 'Good. And the second time that it occurred was in the courtroom and was much more powerful this time. Am I right?' I nodded again. 'What occurred in the courtroom was an expulsion of pure energy from your body. In layman's terms, the energy that was expelled from your body is an extremely diluted form of Spark energy. Even in this diluted form, this energy is extremely powerful. It has lived within you for your whole life, but meeting Optimus was the catalyst it needed to manifest itself. More specifically, it was the situation this afternoon when you thought your father posed a threat to Optimus.' Alpha Trion paused here to let me take in and digest his words.

'So..this energy as you call it, it manifested itself when I thought Optimus was in danger? So its purpose is to protect Optimus?'

'Precisely. Cybertron can never be restored without Optimus Prime.' At the word 'Cybertron', I stood up in Alpha Trion's hand and protested.

'Whoa! Restore Cybertron?!' Alpha Trion raised his eyebrows at me and I immediately quieted. 'I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to say that.'

'That's quite alright little one, I just didn't expect such a loud noise from one so small.' I huffed and sat back down on his hand, my mind going to Optimus. 'At this moment in time, you don't have control over your power. Optimus will teach you control, and in time you will be able to summon and wield it as you please. But you must be careful. The energy within you has to come from somewhere. This power uses your own energy Sky, and if used too much too soon, it could kill you.'

'Kill me?' Alpha Trion nodded gravely before continuing.

'Right now I am speaking to you in your unconscious state of mind. The energy you expelled in the courtroom was too great, thus you lost consciousness. Your mind and body need to recover from the energy expulsion and being unconscious gives them a chance to do so. Sky, our time together is coming to a close but fear not little one, we will meet again soon. For now, farewell and take care.'

***End of dream***

I opened my eyes slowly, becoming aware of the supernova style headache that was quickly forming in my skull. I felt groggy and tired, and my head throbbed painfully like I had been kicked by a horse. Ratchet was looming over me, staring worriedly at me. Optimus was next to him and a relieved smile broke onto his face as our eyes met. I realised I was in Ratchet's hands and not Optimus's. Ratchet gently manoeuvred me into Optimus's waiting hands and I covered my eyes with my own hands as he did so. The pain in my head was becoming unbearable. Optimus held me tenderly with the care of a new mother holding her baby. His face came close to mine and he nuzzled me softly with his helm. Despite the throbbing pain in my head, I found it in myself to smile and raise my hand to Optimus's cheek to reciprocate the tender contact.

'Oh Sky, you scared me.' I didn't reply but stroked his hand with my own in an effort to reassure him.

'She's severely dehydrated Optimus. Whatever happened to her in the courtroom has had a detrimental effect on her short term physical health. I'll need to put an intravenous drip in to rehydrate her. I have the appropriate rehydration fluid in my vehicle form.' Ratchet transformed and an ordinary looking orange and white ambulance sat at Optimus's feet. Ratchet's holoform materialised outside the ambulance and he opened the doors. Optimus lowered the hand that I was sitting on to the ground so Ratchet could treat me properly. 'Alright Sky, do you have a headache?' I nodded, not looking up to meet his gaze because the pain in my head was too great. 'Alright, this will make it go away. The solution is a saline one with the appropriate electrolytes.' I nodded again, not really listening. I clenched my right hand into a tight fist while Ratchet put the tourniquet on my upper arm. Optimus's thumb served as a level surface for my hand to rest on while Ratchet prepared the syringe. I was too tired to be bothered about the needle, and I barely felt it as it went in. The weird sensation of the cold liquid travelling up my veins made me shiver and I laid back into Optimus's hand. Ratchet attached the bag to the pole thing before deactivating his holoform and transforming back to his bipedal form. Optimus gently lowered himself so he was sitting on the ground.

'Sky, do you want to sleep in the sleeper? I don't mind.' Optimus's voice was concerned and his finger moved to gently caress my face. I shook my head.

'No..wanna…stay with you.' My words were slurred and slow and I sounded drunk. I closed my eyes and sank into the relief of sleep.

**Optimus's POV **

Sky falls asleep quickly in my hand and I automatically send heat to the hand that she is in so she doesn't get cold. We have fifty minutes left of our hour's recess from the court proceedings and I intent to let Sky sleep for those fifty minutes. Agent Fowler stands near to my hand, gazing down at Sky as she sleeps.

'Prime..you do realise she will need to take to the stand if Clarence is to be charged.'

'I understand Agent Fowler, but for now, let's just let her rest and recover.' Agent Fowler nods and get out his cellular device.

'Fowler here, can I request a wheelchair for Miss Prime. You can find us on the abandoned industrial estate, the one opposite the court.' I look at Agent Fowler, raising my eyebrows in a silent question. 'You don't expect her to stand do you?' I start to speak before Agent Fowler cuts me off. 'And no Prime, you can't carry her for the whole time. It's not how things are done here. She'll have to go in a wheelchair.' I don't bother replying, but Ratchet huffs and rolls his optics, making no effort to show his distaste. He seats himself next to me, careful to avoid Lucy and Agent Fowler. Agent Fowler notices Lucy's quiet demeanour and offers her his arm.

'Would you like a coffee Lucy? I sure as hell need one.' She takes his proffered arm and together they walk back to the court. I speak with Ratchet in our native tongue as we wait for the recess to come to an end.

* * *

**A/N - Wow I think this is the quickest I've updated in a long time! I love writing this ^^ **

**Transformers © Hasbro, The Hub etc **

**Sky, Clarence, Lucy, Judge Daniels © Myself **

**No infringement intended. **


	15. The Court Case: Conclusion

**The Court Case: Conclusion **

When I woke with ten minutes to spare of our recess, I felt much better and a little more energised than before. I was still in Optimus's hands and they were deliciously warm. I didn't want to come out of my safe place and face my father again, but hiding from him wouldn't make it go away. I sat up and Optimus raised the hand that I was on. His noble face was full of concern and his eyebrows were up in that worried way of his.

'Sky, are you alright?' I nodded and stifled a yawn with the back of my hand. 'Can you go back to the court? I can arrange for Agent Fowler to tell Judge Daniels that you will not be attending.' At that I shook my head and got shakily to my feet. 'Easy little one, you need to let your body rest.'

'I will Optimus, I promise you. But I need to do this. If I don't, I'll only have to do it at a later date, and I'm not sure I can do it again. I feel okay, just a bit wobbly on my feet.' Optimus nodded at that and rose to his feet. As he was rising, I noticed a very Ratchet looking like ambulance parked a few feet away. As if knowing I had noticed him, Ratchet transformed and held his hand out. Over the past eighteen months, Ratchet and I had bonded too and I found that he had an incredibly caring Spark. I thought privately that his stern manner was just a defence mechanism, one just needed to get to know him.

'If you feel wobbly on your feet, I will hold you whilst Optimus transforms.' I could tell from Ratchet's no-nonsense tone of voice that he was very serious. Optimus smiled down at me and Ratchet and gently placed me into Ratchet's waiting palm.

'Thank you old friend.' Optimus then transformed into his alternate mode before materialising his holoform next to the passenger door. Ratchet knelt and placed me into Optimus's waiting arms before transforming himself.

'I will remain on standby outside the court in case you need me in the event of a medical emergency.' He reversed a little before driving out of the industrial estate. Optimus just smiled at his chief medical officer before carefully placing me in the passenger seat. He walked around and got in on the driver's side. I raised an eyebrow at him as he put the truck in gear and eased out of the estate.

'I may as well go through the façade of driving. I have to say, it is a rather unusual sensation to drive one's self.' I didn't reply but laughed gently. My left hand subconsciously went to scratch the back of my right where the drip had been. There was already a faint bruise appearing in place of the cannula. Optimus glanced down at it and sighed before rubbing his thumb over it, almost as if he could rub it off completely.

'It's okay.' I whispered. 'I'm an easy bruiser.' Optimus merely nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the empty road. I sighed internally, knowing the reason behind his reluctance to speak about it. He hated anything that bruised me, beneficial or otherwise. The rest of the brief journey went on in silence, Optimus content to just hold my hand as he drove. He pulled into the reserved space, but before getting out, climbed out of the driver's seat and disappeared into the sleeper. He emerged with a folded wheelchair and I put my head in my hands. Knowing his protective nature, I knew there was no point trying to convince him to let me walk. He grinned knowingly at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He brought the wheelchair around to the passenger side, opened the door and held his arms out expectantly. I shuffled toward him and he lifted me once more bridal style and placed me in the wheelchair. It was surprisingly comfortable and roomy. Leaning back into it, I made myself comfortable as Optimus wheeled me. I could feel his knees gently banging into the back of the chair and I twisted around to look at him.

'Can you seriously not make your holoform any smaller?' Optimus shook his head, almost sadly.

'Unfortunately, no I cannot. Believe me Sky, if I could I would. I am beginning to understand why humans and organics in general are so small.' He had the cutest frown on his face and I twisted around to face the right way again so he wouldn't see me trying not to laugh. We went straight to the courtroom and Optimus parked me behind the same desk that we had sat at previously. All evidence of what had occurred only an hour before had been removed, the glass cleaned off of the floor and the upturned chairs and tables had been righted. I tried unsuccessfully not to pay attention to the jury as twelve pairs of eyes focused on me. What were they thinking? Did they have to be impartial? Did they care at all? The questions raced through my mind and I wanted answers to none of them. Optimus noticed my mild distress and reached for my hand. I took his, feeling safety in his touch. Judge Daniels walked in then and everybody stood, the only exception being me. Judge Daniels looked directly at me and smiled warmly at me. I quickly composed my face before anyone could see the surprise on it. Lucy and Agent Fowler were next to Optimus, both looking a bit tired. Lucy got up and went to the stand.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. We were all witness to Mr Reynolds' attempted assault on Mr Prime. Those who witnessed the attempt, please raise your hand.' Everybody in the court raised their hands. Only just managing to hide her smug smile, Lucy continued. 'Because of this attempt, Mr Reynolds has not been allowed to re-join the court proceedings, for his own safety and the safety of others.'

'Lock him up and throw away the key!' I turned to see a member of the jury speaking. She was an older lady with wispy grey hair and a small wrinkled face. She then looked directly at me. 'He'll get what's coming to him dear! Mark my words!' One of the security guards looked at her sharply before Judge Daniels spoke.

'Mrs Jones! As a senior member of the jury I am shocked at your outburst. I WILL have silence in this court.' Mrs Jones said nothing but settled back into her seat, looking very sheepish indeed. Lucy smiled wryly and continued to speak.

'Thank you for your input Mrs Jones. My final statement is this: Mr Reynolds is guilty of assault and abuse of his daughter, Miss Prime, formerly Miss Reynolds. Mr Reynolds should be sentenced accordingly, not only for Sky's protection but the protection of the general public. Whilst in prison, Mr Reynolds should undergo anger management therapy and attend AA meetings to deal with his alcoholism. Mr Morris, I invite you to take the stand.' Lucy sat and adjusted her collar, looking thoroughly disinterested as dad's lawyer took to the stand. I had to admire Lucy's spirit and spunk. I wasn't sure where Agent Fowler had found her, but she was fighting my corner brilliantly. Mr Morris looked very nervous as he began to speak.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. You have heard Miss Robson's version of the story. How Mr Reynolds beat and abused his daughter. I say to you, Miss Prime was in control of this situation the whole time. If this abuse has been going on for more than ten years as Miss Prime claims, why did she not alert the authorities sooner? Why did she not remove herself from her father's care? I have no doubts at all that Miss Prime is a highly intelligent young woman, and it is this intelligence that gave birth to the fabrication of this abuse. Mr Reynolds was frustrated with Miss Prime because she was an ungrateful daughter, taking all she could get and giving nothing in return. Mr Reynolds may have sanctioned his daughter using unorthodox methods, but he is not guilty of the charges that he faces, and as a result, should not be found guilty. That is my statement your Honour.'

I tried to stop them, but I couldn't help the tears rolling down my cheeks. This man, who knew nothing of me or my father, standing here and telling these strangers that I was a lying and ungrateful daughter. I raised my hand.

'Judge Daniels, may I please address the court?' Judge Daniels looked surprised but nodded. Mr Morris objected immediately.

'Your Honour! The time for witnesses has passed!'

'Silence Mr Morris! Please be seated and allow Miss Prime to take the stand.' Morris sat down and looked very sullen. As I put my hands on the metal rim of the wheels on the chair, a blue spark jumped from my hand and disappeared as quickly as it had come. I looked up at Optimus in alarm, seeking his reassurance. He got up and wheeled me to the stand, staying by my side.

'Your Honour, I swore on the Bible with Miss Robson and Agent Fowler as my witnesses, do I need to swear on it again?' Judge Daniels shook his head.

'No Miss Prime. You do not need to swear again. Please, say what you have come to say.' I took a deep breath and began to speak.

'You have all just heard Mr Morris's 'version' of what happened between my father and I. I want to implore you all just to listen. I am not a liar and I have never lied about something of this magnitude. Picture this. It's raining outside and I am trying to get dinner finished before dad gets home. Home from where? Not work because he doesn't have a job. Home from voluntary work? Not a chance. His favourite place in the world, where all his friends reside in bottles. You got it, the pub. For dinner that night, steak and roast potatoes. He came in, in a fit of absolute rage and took one look at me, then at the dinner plates. Apparently he didn't want steak and roast potatoes for dinner. He grabbed me around my waist and flung me into the kitchen counter so hard that the impact broke two of my ribs. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am not a liar, nor am I an attention seeker. I am just trying to move on with my life and protect someone else from my father. I don't want you to see me as some damsel in distress, because I am not. But my father needs to face justice, not just for me, but also my mother who he also physically abused.' Optimus wheeled me back to our table and a hushed silence fell over the room. Judge Daniels cleared his throat and then addressed the jury.

'Members of the jury, do you find the defendant, Mr Clarence Reynolds, guilty or not guilty?'

Mrs Jones stood up.

'Guilty.'

* * *

**A/N - I found writing about the court quite challenging so I am glad its finished :D **

**Transformers Prime © The Hub, Hasbro etc **

**Judge Daniels, Sky, Lucy, Morris, Jones & Clarence Reynolds © Myself **

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Please comment and tell me what you think! ^^ Thanks for reading :) 3**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

In the end dad got five years and he would be able to apply for parole after serving two years. I was happy with the result and ecstatic with what Lucy had achieved. We'd all gone back to base together, Optimus, Lucy, Agent Fowler and I. Optimus didn't say much on the drive home and I knew deep down it was because he was disappointed with the result. Five years was a good sentence and the maximum that he could have received. Agent Fowler and Lucy were sat on the couch together having a coffee and discussing the day's events. I was sitting with Optimus whilst Ratchet did a routine check-up of his assemblage and systems. My stomach rumbled and Ratchet spoke without looking up from his work.

'Sky. Tomorrow I'm going to need a long chat with you about what happened today, but right now it sounds like you need to refuel.' I nodded and slid off of Optimus' leg. I stretched, all my joints feeling stiff and sore. Optimus looked down at me and moved his hand slightly toward me. His movement was limited because he was hooked up to Ratchet's machines, so I stepped forward to close the last bit of distance between us. Agent Fowler descended the stairs and approached the berth where Optimus was sitting.

'Hey Sky, Lucy and I were gonna go out to get some pizza to celebrate, my treat. Wanna come?' I nodded and grinned at him. It then struck me that I was unable to get off of the berth without help. It was about ten feet off the ground, and Optimus couldn't help because he was being poked and prodded by Ratchet. I turned and gave Ratchet a guilty smile and he rolled his optics but smiled all the same. Being picked up by Ratchet was a little awkward, as I saw him as my doctor, and although he was gentle, he wasn't to the same degree as Optimus was. No one could ever be as gentle as Optimus in my opinion. He scooped me up into his large palm and deposited me on the floor next to Agent Fowler. I tapped Optimus' foot before we got into Lucy's rather nice Ferrari and drove out of the base. It was a bit cramped in the back but Agent Fowler needed to be in the front to accommodate his long legs. Lucy drove quickly and the base was soon out of sight. When we stopped at the traffic lights, she put the top down. I couldn't help the grin sliding on to my face, I loved riding with the top down. The weather was warm and cool at the same time, with the smell of rain in the air.

'I think it will rain tomorrow.' I said, leaning forward so I could talk to Agent Fowler and Lucy more easily.

'Pfft. I'll eat my hat if it does.' I smiled at Agent Fowler's way of phrasing things. My favourite was 'star spangled shorts.' Before long we were on the highway and Lucy accelerated to match the speed of the traffic. Because the base was in the middle of nowhere, the nearest pizza takeout was a 20 minute journey away. Occasionally Optimus and I made the journey there, but on two occasions he had attracted quite a crowd of admirers.

'Lucy?' I said her name tentatively and quietly, and her eyebrows raised as she looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

'Yes Sky?'

'I want to thank you, you've helped me put a huge part of my life that I hated behind me, and I will always be grateful for that.'

'You're more than welcome Sky. It's my job, and it makes it even better when I see the effect that a sentencing has on my clients. I feel good putting sleaze balls like your dad away in prison. The world is a better place without them. Having said that, I would be out of a job if there weren't any of them around!' I smiled and leant back into my seat, enjoying the sensation of the speed and wind in my hair. Lucy decelerated to come off at the exit and soon we had pulled up in front of the pizza place. Lucy twisted around in her seat to face me. 'Sky? Would you mind staying in the car? It's just..' She gestured to the dodgy looking neighbourhood and shrugged her shoulders. I nodded and took the keys from her outstretched hand. She and Agent Fowler got out of the car and went into the takeout place, Agent Fowler letting Lucy go through the door first. It didn't take long before Agent Fowler and Lucy emerged from the takeout, each carrying two boxes. I grinned as the boxes were handed to me. The pizza smelled delicious, and I rested the boxes on my lap, not wanting the grease to mark Lucy's leather seats. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out to find I had a text from Optimus.

/

'Are you alright? Make sure you strap in in the car ;) O x'

/

I smiled and typed a quick reply before pocketing my phone. 'Do you want to take the scenic route back? The countryside is beautiful at this time of the evening.' I nodded and Agent Fowler groaned, muttering something that sounded very much like 'women.' Lucy shot him a look of death before pulling out onto the road. We drove along a road that I had not been down before. On each side, tall trees hung over the road, breaking the sunlight as it filtered down through the leaves. Agent Fowler reached forward to turn the radio on and country music filled the car. He leant back into his seat, tapping his hand on his knee in time to the music. We hadn't been driving for much longer than twenty minutes when I heard a low rumbling noise coming from behind us. It was quiet at first but grew progressively louder as the seconds passed. It was the distinctive sound of a low, throaty engine, the kind that exists only in ridiculously expensive sports cars. It wasn't long before I saw the source of the noise. A maroon coloured car was coming up behind us, making no effort to slow as it got closer and closer. My heart stopped when I looked at the car properly, drinking in every little detail. The car was beautiful. It had a sleek, angular body and was low to the ground. The car's muscle tyres were complimented by bright yellow rims and there was no mistaking the distinctive sigil that was adorned onto the bonnet. I didn't think twice as I leaned forward to alert Lucy.

'Lucy, pedal to the metal! Now!' Lucy stared at me incredulously in the rear-view mirror, confused by my sudden outburst. Agent Fowler spun around in his seat and gazed at me with sudden understanding.

'Lucy! Do it now! Before we're part of this road!' Lucy did not hesitate and the car leapt forward, the force of it thrusting me back into my seat. I watched the needle climb rapidly up the speedometer, stopping briefly on 110mph. Lucy's knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tightly, her breathing fast and shallow. 'Damnit Lucy! Go as fast as this thing will go! But do **not **go back to base, do you understand me?' Lucy nodded and swallowed loudly. 'I'm gonna call for back up.'

'I don't think that will work fleshling! Something about a lack of cellular service in these remote areas on your vile planet!' Knockout's voice was beside us as he pulled up right alongside us, matching our increasing speed easily. I knew that ultimately we could never outrun him, but if we could keep going long enough for Optimus and the others to reach us or realise that something was wrong, we had a tiny bit of hope. I hit Optimus' speed-dial, but there was just static on the other end of the line.

'Agent Fowler, he's scrambling our communications!' Agent Fowler let out an angry shout and threw his phone at Knockout. It knocked off his wing mirror and his engine revved angrily in response.

'Argh! Watch the paint insect!' Knockout sped up, coming out in front of us before transforming on the move. He turned and reached for the car, grabbing it by the bonnet and arcing us in a perfect semi-circle before he let go completely. I felt my stomach move up and then back down as we did a full loop the loop before the car landed hard and fast on its roof. Agent Fowler was unconscious, a single line of blood trailing down from his dark hair. Lucy was in a worse way, her face a scarlet mess of blood, her nose crushed into her face from where she had smacked it on the wheel. The wheel itself was digging into her chest and her breathing was erratic, her lungs not able to draw in enough air. Every couple of breaths she had to spit out a fresh mouthful of blood. She tried to speak, but all she managed were a few gurgling sounds. The pain in her face was awful and I suddenly felt so helpless. I reached for her, grabbing her hand as best I could in the confined space of the car. She gurgled again and started to cough, her whole body convulsing violently. Her grip on my hand tightened before her eyes were no longer focused on me, but slid past me, focusing on nothing in particular. The pain left her eyes as her hand slowly went limp in my grasp.

'No! Lucy! Stay with me, it's going to be okay, I promise!' My words were broken and desperate, the tears already rolling down my cheeks. I didn't register the pain I was in or the way I was laying in an unnatural position in the car as it was abruptly tipped the right way up. Knockout pulled me roughly from the wreckage of the car and lifted me up into the air. I tried to shy away from his strong fingers as they grasped me with too much pressure around my ribs and torso. He threw me into the air before transforming and catching me in his alt-mode. Multiple seatbelts came across me and restrained my arms, even my legs. He drove away from the car wreckage, and my mind wondered to what Knockout and his fellow Decepticons had in store for me.

* * *

**A/N - Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, I haven't written as frequently as I have been in the weeks earlier **

**As always, comment and let me know what you think! ^^ Thanks for reading 3 **

**Sky & Lucy © Myself **

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro, The Hub etc**

**No copyright infringement intended. **


End file.
